Sentiments ou pas je ne peux vivre sans toi
by iarapips
Summary: Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité.De cette normalité émergeait la haute société,conservatrice de la morale & du bien-être du monde. Sa 7ème année risque fort d'ébranler ça
1. l'ennui et les ennuis

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….**

**RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor

**CHAPITRE 1: **_**l'ennui est le résultat de choix raisonnables, les ennuis sont le résultat des autres.**_

_Vendredi 30 octobre 1943_

_Grand hall, POUDLARD_

« JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CELA, SALE SERPENT!! » s'époumona la jeune fille blonde. Un tel cri aurait certainement pu sortir le jeune professeur Binns de sa torpeur (s'il ne s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque, encerclé par de vieux parchemins et grimoires remontant au temps des fondateurs). Tout naturellement, tous les élèves de la première à la dernière année rassemblèrent toute leur attention sur l'agitatrice. Elle était svelte, bien faite, tenant un balai à la main tandis que son interlocuteur paraissait trapu, un peu trop costaud pour sembler intelligent. Tous ces regards braqués n'impressionnèrent guère le capitaine de quidditch vêtu de vert et d'argent. Il toisa la foule du regard et s'approcha du minois de la perturbatrice. Le « sale serpent » sembla répondre une bien cruelle vérité car le visage de la talentueuse criarde prit une teinte aussi rouge que ses habits. Concentrée sur l'altercation opposant une fois de plus le vert au rouge, Lorelei Black ne prit conscience de la présence du préfet de sa maison à ses cotés que lorsque celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille:

« N'est-ce pas pitoyable que les griffondors soient si peu doués qu'ils recrutent dans la gente féminine pour atteindre le nombre réglementaire de joueurs par équipe? »

Lorelei sursauta, regarda l'indiscret et essaya de rependre sa stature de sang-pur bien éduquée. Ses compagnes Aoedé Knell , Echo Rosier et Hämarik Duskhope s'étaient déplacées au plus près de la dispute pour mieux débattre par la suite du manque total de dignité des protégées du fondateur Godric.

Lorelei attendit que Jedusor poursuive le fond de sa pensée mais l'explication n'arriverait sans doute que lorsque les dragons seraient domestiqués: Le silence était pesant et pouvait durer . N'aimant pas perdre son temps, Lorelei se dit qu'on pouvait guère attendre d'un sorcier élevé par des moldus aussi doué soit-il qu'il fut admis dans la noble maison dont elle faisait partie. L'héritière de la famille _Toujours pur_ se rendit, non sans un regard affligé envers l'importun qui ne savait soutenir une discussion, auprès de ses amies qui arguaient qu'il valait mieux que cette jeune fille de griffondor soit douée en quidditch si elle ne voulait pas finir sur le marché de la cour des miracles.

« avec une telle voix elle pourrait vendre un caillou comme bézoard à un poufsouffle » déclara Echo;

« Pas besoin de dire que c'est un bézoard… Le pauvre Blaireau serait tellement effrayé » renchérit Hämarik;

« On devrait la présenter à ce pauvre Mondingus… Il doit 10 mornilles à Esus Prince » ajouta Aoedé.

Lorelei fixa du regard ses prétendues meilleures amies tandis que celles-ci déblatéraient désormais sur l'ignominie des tenues du sport sorcier et sur l'absence de classe des femmes osant les porter.

Echo Rosier était une petite brune aux rondeurs parfaites pour les adorateurs des peintures moldues de la renaissance. La Famille Rosier était connue pour son talent commercial et législatif: ils avaient réussi à faire signer des accords commerciaux entre le royaume de Novgorod et le duché dauphinois en 1535. Néanmoins leur véritable gloire venait qu'un sorcier historien, une décennie auparavant, leur accrédita un lien avec le fameux mage Herpo l'Infame. Lorelei n'y croyait guère, tout comme ses parents, l'historien n'était guère connu, une somme d'argent avait dû passée d'une poche à une autre. Rien ne tourmentait plus Lorelei que lorsqu'Echo s'en vantait encore et encore…Echo était la plus bavarde et la plus fatigante de ses connaissances, rien ne semblait plus la gêner que le silence. Cela faisant, la gente masculine évitait par tous moyen sa compagnie. Lorelei ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une autre somme d'argent, bien plus importante, devrait passer d'une poche à une autre pour que la cadette Rosier trouve un époux respectable ( quoiqu'un époux respectable a suffisamment d'argent pour ne plus se préoccuper de telles broutilles).

Hämarik Duskhope était une blonde de taille moyenne aux yeux bleuâtres. Elle n'était pas de famille sang-pur mais tous les Duskhope subissaient une éducation des plus strictes aussi bien moldue que sorcière. En effet, il leur était toléré que les alliances puissent être mixtes à condition que la pièce rapportée ait une généalogie et un stock d'or aussi impressionnants que la longévité de l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel. Possédant autant d'atouts physiques que sa tante ,vieille fille, Ignatia Black, Merlin ou les Dieux furent tout de même plus généreux envers Hämarik: son esprit était affuté pour les conversations et plaisanter semblait être sa devise. Le temps était agréable auprès d'Hämarik.

Aoedé Knell était la meilleure amie de Lorelei et ce depuis que Lorelei était capable de donner un ordre aux elfes de la maison. La devise de la Famille Knell semblait _passe inaperçu et regarde ensuite l'or que tu as perçu. _Aoedé ne faisait pas défaut à cela, extrêmement discrète et pragmatique rien ne pouvait ébranler apparemment l'efficacité d'Aoedé dans toute action qu'elle entreprenait. La dernière surprise qu'elle avait réservé à Lorelei et à la communauté magique fut l'accord de fiançailles entre elle, héritière de la grande fortune Knell et un jeune sang-mêlé du nom de Fudge dont elle avait trouvé charmant son hésitation à lui faire la cour. Lorelei se consolait de la bêtise de son amie en se disant que tout génie avait une part de folie et que son amie lui avait bien prouvé une chose, sa capacité d'adaptation; elle saurait transformait ces fiançailles de plomb en mariage d'or pour qu'elles puissent se fréquenter à nouveau en dehors de Poudlard.

Réprimant le désir de signaler sa présence, preuve qu'elle pouvait être ignorée, Lorelei chercha à comprendre les raisons de l'agitation et c'était difficile, il faut peu de choses pour qu'un gros félin des savanes s'énerve face au noble reptile. La jeune fille blonde répondant au nom de McGonagall était couverte de boue, les cheveux emmêlées dont certains avaient profité pour se faire un masque à la manière moldue tombaient sur les épaules ornées en partie de la tenue de quidditch. Mère aurait été gênée si elle, Lorelei, avait osé se présenter en public dans un tel accoutrement. Y a pas à discourir cent sept ans, les femmes réparties à Gryffondor ne peuvent entrer sous l'appellation lady. Quand elle pense à Siegfried, son petit frère a bien des soucis à se faire en plus d'avoir déçu à nouveau leur père; les Black sont les protégés de Salazar et non de Godric, il ne doit pas croire que ces rustres ont quelque chose à voire avec lui.

Le jeune professeur de potions à la bedaine assez impressionnante pour un homme de cet âge mit fin à ses pérégrinations. Apparemment, d'après les explication de la balayeuse, l'équipe de serpentard aurait pénétré le terrain de quidditch pendant l'entrainement de l'équipe de gryffondor et notre capitaine l'aurait fait chuter, elle, ainsi qu'un autre joueur qui serait à l'infirmerie en ce moment. Bien tenté mais qu'elle dise la vérité ou non, le professeur Slughorn est le maitre de la maison pure; l'issue est prévisible. Quel ennui! Lorelei commença à partir seule à défaut des égocentriques qui lui servaient de camarades

« Vraiment, mademoiselle McGonagall, toutes mes excuses que ces jeunes gens renvoient une image si négative…. Quant à vous, Mr Bragge, une retenue ce samedi vous remettra vos idées d'aplomb »

_QUOI?!_

Lorelei eut une envie irrépressible de rétablir justice ( les gryffondor n'ont pas le monopole de la morale!) et sans se rendre compte s 'avança et prit la parole:

« Professeur, accorderiez- vous plus de foi aux dires de cette élève qu'à notre camarade Bragge? Je trouve cela profondément choquant. »

Un silence grossier suivit sa déclaration et le maître de potions semblait quelque peu abasourdi (quoique les individus encore présents l'étaient tous) . Peu surprenant, une jeune fille bien élevée de bonne famille ne prend part à une discussion que si elle est invitée. Lorelei se sentit humiliée, elle chercha à rester droite, imitant l'expression de son père lorsque son petit frère expliquait que la généalogie n'apportait aucun crédit sur une personne. Elle vit des filles se mettre à parler à voix basse et entendit même Echo chuchoter dans son dos( sale garce elle perdait rien pour attendre). L'altière collégienne sentit des larmes poindre… Toute cet intérêt obscène… Elle devait paraître ridicule et grossière… Le professeur parut reprendre ses esprits et offrit à Lorelei un sourire indulgent auquel elle aurait voulu répondre par une belle gifle ( on ne pouvait la prendre en pitié); Lorelei en vint même à regretter sa si noble naissance et envia la tendance poissonnière de McGonagall. Slug se racla la gorge et sourit aux autres élèves:

« Voyons, voyons, il n'y a aucun mal à ce que Mademoiselle Black exprime son avis…

« effectivement PROfEsseur »

Une voix interrompit l'horripilant discours de ce soi-disant directeur de Serpentard. La voix appartenait au sang-de-bourbe Jedusor, Lorelei ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas; elle n'avait jamais eu une quelconque affinité avec lui, elle s'était toujours montré indifférente même s'il avait fait l'unanimité auprès de ses camarades masculins et lui se tenait à l'écart des jeunes filles.

Tom Jedusor se plaça au coté de Lorelei, le professeur Slughorn perdit son air condescendant et le préfet toisa la foule :

« Cette discussion ne concerne que les dignes représentants de Salazar Serpentard. Veuillez retourner à vos occupations ou la retenue de Mr Bragge le jour d'halloween sera loin d'être unique .»

La foule se dispersa, Jedusor avait nettement plus d'autorité que Slug. Mais restait à savoir ce qu'il allait dire pour sa défense ou défaite.


	2. les crimes et les remords

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….**

**RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor

**CHAPITRE 2 : **_**Pour éprouver des remords, faut-il avoir commis des crimes?**_

_Dès lors que j'eus appris les bases de la politesse et appelé sans hésitation cet homme Père et non Monsieur, je fus admise à partager le repas avec mes parents. A l'époque, les enfants ne parlaient que s'ils y étaient invités; je ne peux nier que cet us me manque par moment (de nos jours, les enfants parlent à tort et à travers). Cependant, j'avais beau resté muette, Monsieur Black désirait que j'écoutasse toutes les conversations et venait parfois le soir en disputer. Les punitions étaient terribles moralement pour un enfant de cet âge. A moins que je ne fusse extrêmement exigeante avec moi-même, j'aimais être une bonne fille et détestais l'indifférence avec laquelle on me traitait suite à une déception. C'était cela la correction: l'indifférence, perdre toute valeur, ne plus exister jusqu'à ce que Mère nous adressa à nouveau la parole._

_Je devais juste avoir huit ou neuf printemps lorsque le patriarche de la famille me prit part dans une conversation à table. Un sorcier étranger était attablé avec nous, il devait certainement requérir l'aide de mon père pour une affaire manquant de fonds. Cet individu paraissait avoir des difficultés à retenir l'attention de Père, il me regarda et d'un coup prit conscience de ma présence. Le sorcier me sourit, me parla s'inquiétant qu'une aussi jeune fille puisse s'ennuyer avec ces affaires de grandes personnes. Un sourire me monta jusqu'aux oreilles, selon Père, mais aucune réponse ne vint. L'homme mauvais aux affaires voulut à nouveau discuter mais Monsieur Jehan Hubert Black l'interrompit:_

_- Ma fille Lorelei suit une éducation stricte dans laquelle on apprend à ne discuter que du nécessaire. Rechercher l'appui d'un enfant est bien la preuve que vous manquez d'arguments!_

_Cela déstabilisa totalement le pauvre homme qui rechercha auprès de Mère, mon petit frère et moi une once de gentillesse ou compassion, que sais-je? Il parut la trouver, Mère n'aimait pas les conflits, se ragaillardît et annonça:_

_- Je recherchais seulement à faire partager tous les hôtes de cette table un agréable dîner. Un peu de conversation ne peut être déplaisant._

_Cela ne modifia pas l'apparent énervement de Père et Monsieur Black me fusilla du regard:_

_-Fille, peux-tu expliquer à cet énergumène la raison pour laquelle il risque de ne plus traiter une quelconque affaire avec moi?_

_La surprise me fit trembler. Je réfléchis au plus vite, se tromper était une humiliation concernant désormais toute la famille. Je me levai, croisai les mains derrière mon dos, entrevit le regard effrayé de Mère et dit:_

_- La conversation est un art réservé aux femmes si le dîner est proposé pour quelques affaires délicates. Si vous aviez été marié, mais il semblerait qu'aucun homme n'ait cru bon de vous offrir sa fille, Monsieur, votre femme aurait pu s'entretenir avec Mère. Quant aux enfants, seul le père de famille ou un membre proche peut lever l'obligation d'écouter sans participer. _

_Mon père offrit un rictus satisfait tandis que je reprenais mon souffle , relevais la tête et continuais sur ce ton quelque peu professoral:_

_- L'art des affaires est dépourvu de sentiment, ce faisant, réservé aux hommes. L'utilisation de quelques affections doit susciter méfiance puisqu'un profit généré par des émotions peut à tout moment se flétrir. Un homme usant de gentillesse et recherchant compassion est soit sans honneur soit si désespéré que l'entreprise ne peut apporter de gains considérables… ou les deux en ce qui vous concerne, Monsieur._

_Je mis fin à mon discours et observa la petite assemblée composée de ma famille et de l'inconnu. Le teint du quidam était aussi rouge que le nez de mon grand-père, agrippé à une bouteille de Xérès depuis la mort de son unique fils. Mon Père avait le menton levé, une lueur de fierté dans son regard habituellement si revêche. Siegfried, les sourcils froncés, ne détachait pas son attention de son assiette; sa bouche semblait remuer, donnant l'impression qu'il avait dû mal à mâcher, aussi bien mon discours qu'un petit bout de viande cerclé de gras. Ce qui me fit baisser la tête et me rasseoir au plus vite fut le visage de Mère empreint d'indignation, les yeux fuyants et emplis de déception.(…) _

_(...)Je n'avais jamais déçu ma mère et cette blessure que certains trouveront mineure ne s'est jamais apaisée. A chaque fois que mes pensées convergent vers ce fameux soir où je devins une Black aux yeux de mon père et tout autant pour ma mère, un flot d'émotions désagréables taraude mon cœur. _

extraits de My Black Story , Lorelei Black.

Le professeur Horace Slughorn attendit que la foule se dispersa. Echo s'approcha et tendit l'oreille mais un bruit sourd avertit Lorelei que sa meilleure amie Aoede avait éloigné la curieuse. Lorelei se tenait droite et n'osait changer la direction de son regard. Tom Jedusor, lui, avait braqué toute son attention sur Lorelei et nombre camarades n'apprécièrent guère le résultat de l'évaluation.

Le directeur de la Maison Noble, quant à lui, avait retrouvé son rictus paternaliste et s'adressa tout en s'inclinant aussi bien à l'héritière Black qu'au préfet de sixième année:

- Je suis profondément désolé de vous avoir choqués mais les preuves contre le jeune Bragge sont indiscutables. Encore heureux que je sois le premier professeur à être intervenu, le professeur Dumbledore aurait été beaucoup moins clément.

Se redressant, l'expert de potions continua de plus belle:

- Monsieur Jedusor, comment avez-vous pu mettre sous silence que vous étiez en contact avec cette adorable jeune fille? Ne vous ai-je point prouvé tout mon respect à votre égard? Mademoiselle Black, c'est avec regret que je n'ai pu faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, les potions ne vous portent guère d'intérêt… cela est fort dommage, je donne une petite soirée, rien de bien conventionnel voyez-vous, j'espère que ce jeune homme vous y conviera… avec l'autorisation de Monsieur Black, bien sûr!

Peut-être votre père vous a-t-il parlé de moi, nous avons quelques années d'écart certes mais mon talent en potions sembla fort l'intéresser….

Un sourcil levé, Lorelei n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme, directeur de la maison de Serpentard puisse paraitre si grotesque. Son bavardage pouvait largement concurrencer celui de la cadette Rosier et c'était un homme, homme de science et soi-disant respecté! Jamais son père ne lui donnerait l'autorisation, surtout s'il avait gardé souvenir de ce sorcier, d'aller à une soirée avec un né-moldu. Cela ne la dérangea pas, mieux la réconforta, ces soirées devaient être bien mornes et sans éclat.

Le piailleur s'arrêta soudainement de parler et prit congé. Lorelei suivit du regard le cheminement de ce sorcier ventripotent. Le directeur des serpents était parti rejoindre le directeur de Gryffondor, Albus Dumbledore, posté en haut de l'escalier central. Le professeur de métamorphose avait une expression des plus sévères et disséqua du regard elle ,Lorelei , et son compatriote d'une année son cadet. L'expertise ne sembla pas en leur faveur puisque les yeux du sorcier devinrent aussi froids et sévères que l'acier chaud tout juste trempé dans l'eau glacée.

Echo Rosier s'approcha de Lorelei et apostropha Jedusor:

- C'est bien gentil d'avoir pris la défense de Lorelei, je suis Echo Rosier, de la grande famille Rosier, mon père est quelque peu connu dans le ministère…

Fréquenter Echo n'était pas une bonne chose, jamais Lorelei ne prenait la parole devant des individus masculins et encore moins devant l'école entière. Elle était d'une bien mauvaise influence et l'expression « prendre sa défense », n'était-ce pas ridicule? Se méfier, s'éloigner de cette petite jalouse tout en restant poli était la meilleure des actions à entreprendre dorénavant. Elle était indigne de confiance, au premier signe de faiblesse elle n'hésitait pas à porter le coup de grâce… Lorelei, trop occupée à ses obscures réflexions, n'entendit pas la question que le préfêt lui avait posée. Jedusor, quelque peu agacé d'être une deuxième fois ignoré, interpella la Sang-pur.

- Alors, Black?

- oui.

Le né-moldu sourit et répondit promptement

- Sous réserve d'acceptation de votre père, je suppose. En tout cas, Vous m'en voyez ravi , je ne vous décevrais pas.

Jedusor partit aussi rapidement que s'il avait été poursuivi par un loup-garou lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lorelei, empli d'effarement, et celle-ci n'eut le temps de lui rectifier le tir…

Lorelei avait de nouveau les pieds sur terre et sentit que le ciel n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber sur la tête. Hämarik ouvrit de grands yeux ce qui ne lui faisait pas avantage. Echo arrêta de jacasser et eut un rictus de triomphe tandis que Aoede, sa seule véritable amie apparemment, arborait un sourire des plus doux et compatissant

-Je vais me faire tuer ou pire me faire enfermer dans un temple du feu sacré! Lacha Lorelei dans un murmure

- seules les vierges peuvent entrer dans ce temple répondit calmement Aoede

-Ne met pas mon honneur en doute, éructa Lorelei, elle sentit les vilaines larmes de tout à l'heure revenir à une vitesse fulgurante

- C'est ce que je veux dire justement, ce serait un véritable gâchis, tes parents ne sont pas si stupides, ce n'est pas très difficile de te trouver un prétendant… Jedusor est quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant, promis à un bel avenir, profite!


	3. L'amour inconstant et la Haine durable

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER**: TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….

**RESUME**:Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor

**CHAPITRE 3:**_** la Haine est certainement le plus durable des loisirs: on se presse d'aimer, on se déteste à loisir.**_

_Je connais la petite Lorelei depuis fort longtemps, j'étais son professeur d'Arithmancie à Poudlard. La première fois que je l'ai vue, je l'ai trouvée fort ennuyeuse. Je lui parlai, faisant certainement une petite remarque piquante sur son apparence et elle rougit. Je ne trouvai rien de plus drôle que de rendre ridicule cette petite héritière. Ne me regardez pas comme cela, je suis des gens peu fréquentables, même mon ami Albus vous le dira. Rien n'est plus distrayant que de disloquer la monotonie des aristocrates…. Si je considère toujours Lorelei comme quelqu'un d'ennuyeux? Je pense que je ne peux qu'acquiescer, le terme ennuyeux est si ambigüe! (…)_

Propos recueillis par Eldred Worpel.

_Samedi 31 octobre 1943_

_Dortoir des filles, septième année, Maison de Serpentard, Poudlard,_

Lorelei se réveilla en sursaut, la détestable sensation au creux du ventre d'avoir fait encore un rêve des plus vulgaires. Elle reprit son souffle, arrangea ses draps et entrouvrit les épais rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Le sort d'insonorisation ainsi défait, elle put entendre les babillements de sa comparse Rosier, apparemment au bord de l'extase:

- Dorcas ne fait pas parti de notre maison, certes, mais il appartient à la maison de Serdaigle, des gens réputés pour leur sérieux… Mère ne peut pas ne pas se réjouir. Son grand-père, donc mon arrière grand-père était vêtu de bleu lors de sa scolarité, lui aussi…

Lorelei soupira, les Dorcas manquaient d'argent… l'imposante tenture de sa couche se souleva, laissant passé la future Madame Fudge (à défaut de Lady) qui s'empressa de rejoindre Lorelei sous les couvertures.

- Quel âge as-tu franchement, tu vas bientôt te marier! Grogna Lorelei

- Ce qu'il fait froid, mes pieds sont glacés! allez, pousse toi un peu! invectiva Aoede.

Bon gré mal gré, Lorelei se déplaça mais vu le nombre de complaintes et remarques désobligeantes que reçut la demoiselle Knell ( quelle pitié, tes parents manqueraient d'argent pour des simples chaussons, si tu t'entraînes pour ton sang-mêlé, recommence tu es dépourvue d'élégance!),celle-ci ne put que sourire devant la mauvaise humeur coutumière de son amie, le matin!

-Dorcas a proposé d'accompagner Echo pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, annonça Aoede

- Je ne suis pas du matin et encore moins sourde: Echo a une voix qui porte, Aoede! Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, va à la bibliothèque t'instruire sur l'art de la conversation! Grommela Lorelei qui tenta de récupérer son coussin pris en otage par la fourbe Aoede.

- Etrange, une voix si aigüe qui porte tellement!

- C'est surtout une voix bien entrainée, je rêve du jour où Hämarik, tenant la main de la rondouillarde en pleurs, nous annoncera que celle-ci a perdu la voix!! Mais avec les potions de maintenant, ce genre de rêves ne durent guère longtemps!

-Les gens qui manquent d'estime personnelle ont tendance à en faire trop, souligna Aoede

- Mère me dit la même chose… Tout en soupirant cela, la jolie brune déposa sa noble caboche sur la maigre épaule de son amie d'enfance. La benjamine de la famille Knell était toujours surprise par ces démonstrations d'amitié, et, ne sachant que faire, se mit à jouer avec l'imposante chevelure de la demoiselle.

- Tu es jalouse à ce point-là! je vais encore devoir passer une heure dans la salle de bain pour avoir une coiffure correcte! Plaisanta Lorelei.

- oh oui, je suis jalouse… quand je pense qu'on nous prenait pour des sœurs lorsque nous étions petites, murmura Aoede d'une intonation peu banale.

Le sérieux de son amie gêna la serpentarde et celle-ci choisit de ne pas profiter de ce triste aveu:

-Tous les enfants se ressemblent et nous aimions porter des robes semblables. Tu es très agréable à regarder, Aoede, ne te fie pas à ce que raconte cette peste de Rosier.

- Echo n'est envieuse qu'à ton égard, _Mademoiselle Black_. Avec moi, elle est de bien bonne compagnie.

Lorelei était prête à mentir vindicativement en offrant des éloges et des insultes les plus élaborées. Cependant, il est étrange que les personnes dont il est sujet se manifestent toujours au moment le plus inopportun. La petite brune aux formes généreuses écarta les intimidants bannes et s'exclama:

- Hé bien, Lorelei, la matinée ne te sied guère; tu en mets du temps pour t'éveiller! Tu vas pas te mettre à bouder quand même! Allez levez-vous, j'ai besoin d'aide pour ma tenue! Tu l'ignores sûrement, Dorcas m'a invité à visiter le village avec lui…

Lorelei essaya de garder son calme, ces sept années dans la noble maison lui avaient appris une chose: répondre n'apportait que des ennuis (surtout réagir aux piques de la grassouillette)! Elle se leva avec tout le dédain que pouvait offrir la famille _Toujours pur_, la toisa et tacha de récupérer ses binocles pour se débarrasser au plus vite de cette intrigante.

Abandonnant son discours égocentrique, la replète serpentarde s'enquit des projets de la journée de ses camarades de chambrée.

- Je dois finir le devoir d'études de runes, je vais certainement passer toute l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, indiqua Hämarik avec un étrange sourire malicieux qu'Echo s'empressa d'éclairer

-ah oui, tu es veinarde, toi aussi! Lovegood est plutôt bien de sa personne…

- Pas franchement, -arrête de flatter à tort et à travers, Echo- c'est fou, le nombre de sujets de conversation qu'il peut aborder, répliqua la demoiselle Duskhope.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va faire, Lorelei et moi… Enfin, il faut déjà que mademoiselle aille rendre son devoir d'Arithmancie étonnamment oublié. Le temps qu'elle se prépare, je ne sais pas quelle heure il sera… Je peux venir à la bibliothèque avec toi, Hämarik? Révela Aoede, avec un horripilant sourire goguenard.

- Hors de question! Tu risques de tout gâcher, Aoede… Dîtes-moi que je rêve, Lorelei, comment peux-tu t'intéresser à un type aussi grossier? Il passe son temps à dévoiler toutes tes petites imperfections, à te tourner en ridicule! S'écria la blonde aux yeux globuleux.

- C'est faux! Il cherche juste à faire passer à ses élèves un moment plaisant, décontracté… Et puis, tu es mal-placée pour critiquer, tu fais exactement la même chose! Se défendit la cible.

-oui et j'ai droit à toute la cruauté dont les Black sont capables lorsque je me laisse aller à ce genre d'envie…blâma la sang-mêlé.

- Laissez donc tranquille Lorelei… Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Tourdesac est plutôt bel homme et fils de la grande Bathilda, rappelons-nous de cela! Clama la cadette Rosier. A cela, Aoede adressa un profond regard à Lorelei (toujours méfiante au sujet d'Echo) qui pouvait seulement penser que cette défense était de bien mauvaise augure. Cet attrait pour son professeur n'était qu'un jeu, enfin, elle l'espérait. Quoiqu'il en fusse, Lorelei serait raisonnable, c'était juste un plaisir des yeux, des moments au goût d'interdit!

Echo n'aima pas le silence qui suivit sa déclaration et le brisa au bout de quelques minutes:

- Bon, euh… Aucune de vous ne va aller à Pré-au-Lard, alors?

- On a largement compris que tu avais réussi à intéresser quelqu'un, Echo! Néanmoins, tu devrais rester vigilante… lâcha froidement Aoede. Cela surprit les trois serpentardes: Aoede ne perdait jamais patience, c'était même sa plus grande qualité!

L'attaquée reprit bien vite ses esprits et rétorqua:

-Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi. De telles paroles… Black a finalement plus d'influence sur toi que je ne le pensais! Que c'est pitoyable, tant de jalousie!

J-A-L-O-U-S-I-E! P-I-T-O-Y-A-B-L-E! B-L-A-C-K! _cherchez l'intrus._

Le sang de Lorelei ne fit qu'un tour. Cette garce (oui, garce était le mot) ne méritait plus tous les efforts que l'héritière Black fournissait. Qu'importait que leurs paternels étaient en affaire… De plus, elle s'en était prise ouvertement à sa meilleure amie qui avait droit à l'erreur, de temps en temps, tout de même. Combien de fois elle, Lorelei, s'était tue pour éviter de blesser cette idiote!

Hämarik, extrêmement perspicace, entrevit le changement d'expression de Lorelei, , empoigna le bras de la brune insultée, la tira en arrière et tâcha de calmer le jeu:

- Voyons, Echo, ne le prends pas si mal! C'est juste, tu sais, les Dorcas viennent de perdre leur procès, et ça coute cher, les représentants de loi! On ne voudrait pas qu'il y ait de mal-entendus.

- Je ne prends rien mal, je suis juste fatiguée de ces faux-semblants. Lorelei déambule comme si elle était la quatorzième merveille magique alors qu'aucun garçon n'a l'intention de la fréquenter -mis à part le sang-de-bourbe - et me dévalorise avec le soutien d'Aoede dès que possible… Je peux même comprendre son intérêt pour Tourdesac, …elle est désespérée….

Un lourd silence suivit cette éclatante tirade. Echo vit la bouche d'Aoede former un rictus des plus cruel et féroce qu'il lui fut donné de voir un jour. Elle jeta un œil ensuite vers la dénommée Black: celle-ci avait un sourire éblouissant affreusement factice, son visage ayant un air terriblement condescendant. Echo comprit, pour la première fois, pourquoi son père cherchait toujours à être en bon terme avec le patriarche Black, cette famille austère, aux mœurs médiévales était effrayante! Elle tenta de trouver du réconfort auprès d'Hämarik, mais celle-ci s'était éloignée, la laissant seule face à ces deux folles furieuses.


	4. Sans ennemi, que de néant

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….**

**RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor.

**ANNONCE: **Voici le quatrième chapître, je suis pas franchement content, Siegfried est venu prendre la vedette! Le premier big bang du destin de Lorelei ne risque pas d'arriver avant le chapître 7. Désolé!

**Chapitre 4: **_**Sans Ennemi, nous devenons une pauvre chose. La vie est une épreuve, un accablement de néant et d'ennui.**_

_Professeur Dumbledore_,

_Je vous serais grès de bien contacter le professeur Dippet, directeur de Poudlard afin de lui expliquer les raisons de ces surveillances. Considéreriez-vous que le travail à la Bibliothèque laisse à désirer?_

_Je ne peux interdire l'accès aux livres que vous avez cités ultérieurement aux élèves ayant une permission d'un professeur. Si cela vous dérange tant, prenez donc contact avec vos collègues pour ne plus offrir un quelconque savoir aux élèves._

_Je vous prie de croire en mes salutations respectueuses._

_Madame Schriebunbuch, personnel agrée à la grande Bibliothèque._

_Liste des élèves ayant accès à la Réserve et autorisation professorale:_

_Laetitia Gourdenieze_______________Professeur Alberto Vitelotte_

_Orestus Yaxley_________________ __Professeur Ludwig Expecto_

_Tom Jedusor__________________ __Professeur Horace Slughorn_

_William Button____________________ __Professeur Eloi Brûlopot_

_Bertille Strygois __________________Professeur Ludwig Expecto_

_Hestia Jones_______________ __Professeur Albus Dumbledore._

_Gwendoline Parker____________ __Professeur Thomas Tourdesac_

_Pline Lanssien________________ __Professeur Galeata Tetenjoy_

_Aoede Knell___________________ __Professeur Cuthbert Binns_

**Correspondances retrouvées et conservées par le Ministère de la Magie en juin 1996.**

_Samedi 31 octobre 1943_

_Couloirs, Poudlard_

Nombre d'élèves attendaient la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, en cette journée d'Halloween. L'après-midi serait sans aucun doute merveilleuse dans tous les esprits, encore plus pour les troisièmes année. Pour leur première excursion dans le village strictement sorcier, tous les magasins seraient mis dans leur plus bel atout pour honorer la fête la plus importante du monde magique.

Le brouhaha dans les vestibules ne semblait gêner personne et encore moins, l'héritière Black qui avançait de manière rapide, la tête droite, une serviette en cuir à la main. Sans une quelconque trace d'embarras, elle fondait la foule, dérangeait des attroupements d'élèves, dispersait des essaim de collégiens. Certains apprentis magiciens essayèrent tant bien que mal de montrer leur mécontentement par des grommellements, des regards appuyés et même de rares remarques mesquines mais rien ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur de Lorelei. Elle avait un rictus de triomphe accroché à son visage altier et l'envie de le montrer à quiconque.

-Lorelei ! Hé ATTENDS!

La voix de son petit frère, Siegfried, unique héritier mâle digne du nom Black, perturba la course de la demoiselle. Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter pour autant. _Un Black n'attend pas, on attend un Black. _Elle fit le compromis de ralentir sa marche pour que son cadet puisse l'accoster et dans le plus grand effarement, elle vit le fils de ses parents courir vers elle. Gryffondor était une bien mauvaise maison, l'éducation était des plus laxistes.

- Lorelei, ce que tu marches vite, comment fais-tu?

- Tiens-toi droit, le regard fixé et les gens te laisseront passer, Tu es un Black, tout de même! C'est l'une des premières choses que l'on a apprise, voyons!

-ouais, ouais… Je pensais plutôt le respect des ainés, Ah mais oui tu n'en as pas, grande sœur!

- de respect? Cela se mérite, tu as tout oublié?

- je parlai plutôt de ta place d'ainé… Le respect, ce serait trop te demander, de la considération pourrait déjà t'aider dans ce qu'on appelle la société.

Lorelei ne releva pas. Siegfried était son petit frère mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était bien vaniteux de faire une leçon de respect, il n'en manifestait aucun vers sa famille, son rang, son statut et remettait toute règle en cause avant de l'appliquer ou non.

-Bon.. Je suis peut-être mal-placé pour dire cela, Grande sœur… je suis sûr que tu as trouvé dégradante la façon dont j'ai attiré ton attention!

-Si seulement ce n'était que ça …soupira Lorelei avec un sourire indulgent.

Siegfried eut un sursaut et éclata de rire. Il étonnait toujours sa grande sœur, il n'était pas beau mais devait posséder un quelconque charme à en compter les regards appréciateurs des jeunes filles aux alentours, alertées par le tonitruant amusement.

- ahaha…. Voilà, c'est Dorcas qui m'envoie… Oui, je sais, je devrais dire normalement: je viens m'enquérir au nom du sorcier Dorcas… Pourquoi Echo peut pas venir? la véritable raison, pas ce que tu as écrit!

Lorelei réfléchit, elle pouvait faire confiance à son petit frère, elle le savait, mais un gentleman ne devrait jamais avoir connaissance de la combattivité d'une femme, des cruautés et mesquineries qu'elle usait, de s'être tout simplement emportée. Tôt ou tard, Lorelei devrait payer mais Tard, c'était mieux, elle pouvait se préparer.

- Je comprends pas… C'est la vérité, Echo a voulu essayer un nouveau sort, tu sais de ce papier, _Sorcière Hebdo, _il n'a pas été franchement efficace à moins qu'on soit fervent du caniche français. Elle est en larmes, en ce moment, Aoede cherche à la calmer. Avec une coiffure pareille, personne ne peut sortir, affabula l'hautaine brune d'une voix lancinante.

- Je te connais, je sais quand tu mens… Echo et toi ne vous entendez pas… Pourquoi te laisser écrire la lettre, elle s'entend mieux avec Aoede, tu as un sourire éblouissant et Aoede n'est pas en train de la calmer, je l'ai vue discuter avec Yaxley.

- Si Aoede est avec Yaxley, c'est justement pour Echo, voyons… Yaxley est très doué en sortilèges. Puis, n'ai-je pas le droit d'être d'humeur aimable et d'aider une camarade… A t'entendre, je suis aussi sympathique qu'un gobelin! Broda outrageusement Lorelei.

- T'es pas sympathique! Tu es même fière de ça! Rassure-toi: Je t'aime quand même… Echo laisserait Yaxley voir l'état de sa coiffure?

- Son éducation manque de pudeur et d'élégance mais c'est mieux ainsi, vu son apparence actuel, il vaut mieux agir… Pas besoin de me rassurer, j'ai longtemps compris que tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir dignement sans moi!

Siegfried sourit et fixa ses prunelles dans celles de sa sœur ainée. Elle mentait, il le savait car elle serrait sa robe de sa main gauche, petite manie que seuls lui et Mère avait remarquée.

- Vaudrait mieux qu'elle refasse surface au banquet, Lorelei. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place si… Tu vois, Dorcas est aussi sympathique que toi et n'a pas assimilé les règles de bienséance auprès de la gente féminine! Juste pour te prévenir… Bonne journée!

Siegfried salua Lorelei en prenant congé, qui lui répondît d'une légère révérence. Lorelei était vraiment de bonne humeur! Que le serdaigle désargenté vienne l'embêter, cela ne l'inquiétait guère, mieux l'amusait; elle gagnait toujours!


	5. La Liberté et le Devoir

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….**

**RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor

**ANNONCE:** Certains risquent d'être un peu surpris par Lorelei dans ce chapitre! Mais bon, j 'ai plein d'explications! J'espère juste qu'elle ne devient pas trop Mary-Sue!!!

**Chapitre 5: **_**Va où tu veux, meurs où tu dois.**_

_Sir Alphard Black, ici présent, fils cadet de Sir Black, petit cousin issu de germain de Milady Lorelei Black, fille ainée de feu Sir Jehan Hubert Black en union avec feu Lady Jehan Hubert Black née von Kobold, accepte de représenter et être garant d'Honneur de Milady Lorelei Black dans l'entreprise et la gestion des biens issus de la communauté maritale de feu Lady et Sir Jehan Hubert Black. Par deçà, la famille issue de Sir Black renonce à toute poursuite et requête judiciaire en héritage à l'encontre de Milady Lorelei Black._

_**Rapport n°651890455 de la commission d'expertise des recours judiciaires en successions du département de la Justice magique, Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni.**_

_Samedi 31 octobre 1943_

_Salle des Professeurs, Poudlard_

Une tasse de thé à la main, le Professeur Têtenjoy observait ses collègues, sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit que l'on pouvait juger quelqu'un à la manière dont il se comportait à l'heure préférée du peuple anglais. Il était loin d'être cinq heure mais la coutume voulait qu'après chaque repas de midi, les enseignants se réunissent autour d'une boisson chaude ou digestif. Le professeur Brûlopot appréciait le thé fort aux relents d'orient, le quadragénaire Binns dégustait une tisane au tilleul, le maître en sortilège, Ludwig Expecto, touillait un café italien corsé, rien de surprenant à cela...Galeata estima que son aïeule avait des opinions assez archaïques et dépassées: On pouvait pas franchement s'attendre à voir plonger dans la torpeur un homme comme le Tourdesac, lors d'une petite assemblée, il aimait retenir l'attention…Et Albus Dumbledore, un homme si charmant de manière générale, ne cherchait qu'à trouver l'équilibre parfait entre l'acidité du citron et la douceur de son breuvage tandis qu'Horace Slughorn buvait un cointreau moldu et ne tarissait pas d'éloges devant cet alcool au parfum quelque peu obscène. Un Toc à la porte brisa les réflexions peu captivantes de l'experte en Forces du mal et l'arithmancien se redressa d'un bond.

- Ne vous dérangez pas, c'est certainement la jeune Black qui me ramène son devoir! Informa l'infantile docteur es Arithmancies avec un sourire moqueur.

Lorelei vérifia sa tenue, réajusta son épais chignon strict, remonta ses lunettes et toqua à la porte de la salle de détente des enseignants. Elle entendit, à travers la palissade, son instructeur préféré, qui devait l'attendre apparemment. Tourdesac libéra le porche de la lourde barrière de chêne et s'exclama:

-Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas oublié!

- Bonjour, professeur, joyeux Halloween! Je n'ai pas oublié ma composition, cette fois-ci! Exprima la puérile praticienne au sourire flamboyant, sa main gauche tenant sa robe.

- Et moi qui croyait que c'était une ruse pour qu'on puisse se côtoyait à nouveau. Me voilà bien déçu! Je plaisante, bien sûr, vous êtes une de mes plus brillantes élèves. Je ne peux pas mettre votre parole en doute. Badina le fringant enseignant.

- Vraiment?! Euh.. Je vous remercie, professeur. S'empourpra l'ingénue écolière tout en baissant la tête pour cacher son émoi.

- Me soupçonneriez-vous de mentir? Mmmh… sachez que je ne suis point homme à railler facilement et …

Des expectorations dégoutantes stoppèrent l'éloge de l'héritière, ôtèrent délicatesse et félicité à ce doux moment que vivait Lorelei, détériorant ainsi la béatitude inscrite sur sa frimousse.

-khof khof… Rhhag!

-Un soucis, Albus? S'enquit aussitôt l'ardent spécialiste de sciences magiques, le sourcil levé et le ton froid.

-Non…khof…seulement trop de citron dans mon thé! Répondit le sorcier à la longue barbe, l'œil beaucoup trop malicieux pour paraître honnête.

-Bien, mademoiselle, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous projetez certainement une jolie sortie pour cette après-midi. Au plaisir…reprit l'enseignant.

-Pas du tout, professeur! Objecta Lorelei, le minois cramoisi.

-Je veux dire, vous ne m'avez pas dérangée, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser de mon étourderie d'hier… de plus, je n'ai rien prévu d'exceptionnel aujourd'hui. Débroussailla la noble demoiselle.

-oh hé bien, je suis désolé pour vous. Au revoir. Débita platement Tourdesac, l'expression détachée.

-Au revoir, professeur…murmura la serpentarde, la mine déconfite en observant la planche de bois séparant les tuteurs des pupilles reprendre sa place d'origine..

Elle s'était ridiculisée, une fois de plus. Si cet idiot de prof de métamorphose ne les avait pas importunés… elle aurait pu… enfin, le Dumbledore avait broyé toute magie de cette entrevue, un comble pour un sorcier réputé de doué!

Sa bonne humeur envolé, le faciès revêche, Lorelei entreprit de retrouver Aoede, Hämarik étant en bonne compagnie ( elle ne ferait pas comme cet efflanqué de transfigurateur!).

Tout d'un coup, entra un oiseau de mauvaise augure dans le champ de vision de la dénommée Black. Dorcas, le courtisant d'Echo, avait la ferme intention de régler ses comptes. La jeune fille examina les environs: il y avait certes des collégiens mais aucun n'était vêtu de vert et d'argent! Il valait mieux déguerpir, combattre sur son propre terrain. L'hautaine brune tenta de faire demi-tour mais l'apparition de Rosier à cette direction altéra sa décision. Que devait-elle faire?

Elle hâta sa marche auprès de l'aiglon sans fortune. Siegfried, son petit frère de gryffondor aurait été fier, se dit-elle.

- Black, où est Echo? C'est quoi, cette histoire de sort capillaire? Invectiva l'étudiant orné de bleu

-La politesse n'est pas votre fort, sorcier Dorcas! Mademoiselle Rosier ne devrait pas tarder, finalement, vous pourrez passer l'après-midi ensemble. Vous voilà rassuré, n'est-ce pas? lui répondit avec un rictus condescendant l'altière élève.

- je… Bon, bien ,merci! C'était donc vrai…balbutia le serdaigle, quelque peu surpris de la vitesse d'élocution de la demoiselle.

- je pensais que seuls les lions mettaient en doute nos paroles… Après tout, l'aigle se repait du noble reptile… Si tels sont vos pensées à l'égard de la maison pure, vous devriez cesser de fréquenter notre camarade. Continua Lorelei. Le blême et la gêne évidente du galant de la cadette Rosier suite à cette déclaration troubla la jeune fille. Un épouvantable cri interrompit ce curieux silence:

-BLACK!

La replète serpentarde était arrivée à la hauteur de sa prétentieuse camarade de chambre qui rétorqua, au plus vite, avec un plaisir factice:

- Echo, j'annonçais justement à ce jeune homme que tu avais pu te libérer de ce terrible sortilège…

- et qui m'a lancé ce satané enchantement? Répliqua hargneusement la ronde demoiselle.

L'élégance manquait véritablement à cette indiscrète.

-Je suis désolée…mais tu tenais tant à être dans ton plus bel effet! Et ce n'est pas une chose aisée! broda la descendante _Toujours Pur. (_La désinformation est l'arme la plus ingénieuse et utile lors d'une guerre).

-Pardon?!

-N'embêtons pas plus notre escorte, Echo! Cela serait gênant s'il venait à retranscrire dans son esprit cette vilaine mésaventure! Argua Lorelei avec un regard appuyé et porta le coup final promptement.

- Je me retire, profitez bien de cet agréable journée, finît la fourbe aristocrate en opérant une gracieuse révérence.

Le préfet de la noble maison regarda cette étrange scène et eut un épouvantable rictus. Il lui serait aisé d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. L'orgueilleuse jeune fille aimait prouver sa valeur, la vanité est un défaut des plus faciles à user…

,


	6. Peur et conséquences

SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI

DISCLAIMER: TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….

RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor**

**ANNONCE: **désolé pour l'attente. Voilà le chap 6, le prochain est déjà écrit et les fans de drame et d'angst seront servis…

**Chapitre 6: **_**Plains ceux qui ont peur car ils créent leur propre terreur.**_

_Il est de ces vieilles magies que nul ne peut comprendre mais seulement ressentir. Que le prétendu Lord qui se fit nommer Voldemort fut défait un soir d'Halloween n'est guère étonnant… Cette imposante fête glorifie la mort tout autant que la vie… Si l'on ne peut en accepter l'une, l'on ne peut en apaiser l'autre._

**Extraits d'****Entretien indiscret ****de Schéhérazade Turms avec Lorelei Black, **

_**Sorcière Hebdo n°975**_

_Samedi 31 octobre 1943,_

_Toilettes pour filles, Second étage, Poudlard._

Espérant côtoyer du monde, Mimi Geignarde avait conquis le lieu de sa terrible mort. Elle, qui était, durant sa courte vie, assez esseulée plus par abnégation que par nature, aspirait désormais à participer à tous les potins, toutes les vibrations des cœurs, tous les éclats d'ego de l'École de Sorcellerie. Malheureusement, les gens fuyaient cet endroit. Elle présumait que c'était par superstition, enfin, elle le souhaitait.

Une septième année de l'affreuse maison de Serpentard lui rendait en ce moment visite. Seulement elle était terriblement malpolie, elle fixait le miroir et ne lui décrochait pas un mot. Mimi tenta tant bien que mal de la provoquer pour que la jeune fille vêtue de vert se libère de ses réflexions. Mal lui en prit car après multitudes d'essais, la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut:

« - tu me déranges, Sang-de-bourbe! D'après ce que je vois de toi, je comprends un peu mieux qu'on ait voulu t'évincer! …Et ce n'est pas une question de sang! »

Le fantôme, choqué, n'eut pas la force de retenir les perles qui lui montaient aux yeux.

De monstrueux sanglots , plaintes et jérémiades hantèrent une fois de plus les cabinets du second étage de Poudlard.

Lorelei Black s'était réfugiée dans la salle des latrines du deuxième étage. Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi avec Aoede en compagnie d'homologues masculins, elle n'avait articulé que quelques phrases usuelles , personne ne s'était adressé à elle, elle n'avait fait que sourire. Une tapisserie aurait été toute aussi efficace. Au contraire, Aoede avait débité bon nombre d'histoires et saynètes et avait récolté éclats de rire et rictus approbateurs.

Le dépit et la colère envieuse accablaient la jolie brune.

« _personne n'a l'intention de fréquenter Lorelei mis à part le Sang-de-bourbe! »_

_« Tu n'es pas sympathique! »_

_« Toutes ces règles de bienséance ne te seront utiles que devant ta future famille, Lorelei! Oublie-les et amuse-toi! »_

« _L'Honneur d'une jeune fille est tout autant physique, comportemental qu'intellectuel! L'art de la conversation t'aidera dans la quête d'un époux agréable et respectable, ma fille!»_

La noble demoiselle évaluait son reflet, cherchant une quelconque faute de goût dans sa tenue, priant que ce fut le cas. Elle portait certes le lourd chignon que lui imposaient les coutumes. Hämarik aussi se plaisait de se voir ainsi, quant à Aoede et Echo, elles laissaient libre cours à leur chevelure sur leurs épaules. Peut-être ceci était-ce trop archaïque, cérémonieux ou imposant? Les gentlemen n'osaient peut-être pas lui exprimer toute cette convivialité et décontraction. Elle défit sa coiffure compliquée et sévère. Le résultat lui procura une gêne évidente sur son minois. Sa tignasse encadrait dorénavant son visage altier, adoucissant ses traits. Qui l'aurait vu aurait cru la voir sortie du lit!

« _Seul l'époux doit se flatter de connaître la véritable apparence de sa compagne. La chevelure libérée est une preuve d'intimité et de respect. »_

Elle n'était pas aussi libre et hardie, elle était pudique et chaste. Elle aimait vraiment l'austérité élégante de son allure. Les lunettes sur son nez lui procuraient une impression sérieuse, froide et draconienne. On ne pouvait la fréquenter impunément, cela éloignait les importuns et les profiteurs… Peut-être cela l'écartait-il un peu trop des autres… Mais Changer d'apparence montrerait une capacité à l'influencer. Elle perdrait cachet et fierté…

-Allez, ne fais pas ta timide, Mimi peut bien t'aider, elle ne dira rien, parole de fantôme! Tu es très jolie sans cette calotte! Allez, n'aie pas peur…

Que cet ectoplasme l'ennuyait, ne pouvait-il se taire! Elle avait besoin de réfléchir en paix! Lorelei avait envie de hurler mais dit simplement d'un ton détaché :

-Tu me déranges, Sang-de-bourbe! D'après ce que je vois de toi, je comprends mieux qu'on ait voulu t'évincer… et ce n'est pas une question de sang!

Le spectre se mit à pleurnicher, à gémir, à se lamenter, à geindre… La descendante _Toujours Pur_ leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était prête à quitter cette sinistre pièce après s'être coiffée quand elle prit conscience de son comportement. Pas qu'elle eut des remords, mais elle _n'était pas sympathique_. Une nouvelle résolution prit vie en cette solennelle soirée. Une décision qui allait changer bien des choses…

_____________________________________________________________________

Tom Jedusor observait le banquet. Il essayait de repérer la vaniteuse Black. Elle n'était pas auprès de ses congénères. Rosier parlait sans interruption, Duskhope semblait regretter l'absence de sa noble camarade tandis que Knell était plus préoccupée à offrir des sourires éblouissants aux garçons des alentours pour se soucier de cela. Il était irrité, il voulait terminer au plus vite cette besogne que lui seul, par sécurité, pouvait effectuer. Il choisit de s'approcher des septièmes années, la binoclarde finirait bien par réapparaître et se choir auprès de ses compagnes.

- Bonjour Préfet, comment vous portez-vous? Souhaitez-vous partager le repas avec nous? Exprima la future de Fudge. L'héritière au nom imprononçable d'Hämarik signala son ahurissement par une mimique singulière. Les nobles ne devaient sans doute pas montrer trop de respect au Sang-de-bourbe et encore moins, dîner avec lui! Par contre, la voluptueuse bavarde ne paraissait pas outrée de la déclaration de la jeune fille brune.

- J'en serais ravi, merci beaucoup, mademoiselle Knell, salua le beau Serpent et se tournant vers les deux autres, Mademoiselle Duskhope, Mademoiselle Rosier, toutes mes respectueuses salutations.

- Que vous êtes poli! Voilà bien la preuve que ces fichues préjugés vont font défaut! Clama la sensuelle cadette Rosier.

- Vous me faîtes trop d'honneur, mademoiselle! Je ne suis qu'un humble sorcier sans famille digne. Arbitra l'orphelin avec un rictus badin.

Lorelei Black vit le né-moldu attablé avec ses camarades, certainement une idée de cette idiote de Rosier! Hämarik était la seule à manifester son mécontentement par un faciès plutôt revêche à chaque remarque qui lui était destinée. Aoede, comme à son habitude, ne laissait rien paraître. L'hautaine élève prit son courage à deux mains, elle ne lâcherait pas sa résolution. Elle serait délicieusement hypocrite, atrocement sympathique. Elle parvint à bon port, une place lui avait été réservée à coté du préfet.

-Bonjour Jedusor, que nous vaut votre présence? questionna l'élégante collégienne avec un regard avenant.

-Je vous attendais. Répliqua aussitôt le sixième année. Puis-je vous retourner la question?

- Je vous félicite simplement de votre patience. Rien à voir avec le fait que vous vous entreteniez avec mes amies… marivauda Lorelei, l'œil malicieux.

Cet échange curieux attira l'attention de la tablée tel l'or des niffleurs. Black n'était pas facile à dérider, même son humeur s'empreignait toujours de rudesse et de froideur! Que ce soit le respectueux préfet qui obtint ce résultat n'étonnèrent que peu de monde. Malgré sa naissance, Jedusor était de ceux qu'il fallait fréquenter, à l'avenir.

Au commencement, Lorelei s'était mordu plusieurs fois la langue car tout le monde auscultait la discussion qu'elle avait avec le préfet. Elle devait prouver que sa compagnie pouvait être dorénavant agréable à tous les gentlemen de la maison. S'entraîner avec un novice en us du monde sorcier avait un avantage, il ne pouvait remarquer ses interventions impolies. Au milieu du repas, Lorelei se rendit compte que discuter ainsi n'était pas déplaisant. Elle trouvait à Jedusor un charme certain, une assurance et des connaissances du monde magique qui la laissèrent pantoise.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien ces serments du sang! Peut-être est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer? Demandait le jeune homme. La jeune fille appréciait même ce tutoiement et elle répondait:

- Ce sont plus des superstitions qu'autre chose. Tout comme lorsqu'on jure sur sa magie et son nom! Mais nous avons toujours des doutes alors nous ne prenons pas de risques. Je n'y crois guère, je te donne un exemple: Par mon sang et ma magie, qu'un Black soit maudit par une folie sans ivresse si l'on dénigre le nom de Jedusor!

- Hé bien, si cela marche me voilà protégé des ires de la famille Black…ahah…merci beaucoup, plaisantait le serpent.

Lorelei en vint même à penser qu'il était plus intéressant que les autres individus masculins de la maison. Les autres étaient prétentieux et donnaient l'impression de ne se passionner pour rien. Tout comme elle, Tom était épris d'histoire de la magie, ils en firent naître un long colloque sur la place des gobelins dans le monde magique. Lorelei possédait un atout supplémentaire pour ce débat: sa mère était issue de la première famille sorcière à avoir marchander avec ses êtres, et n'hésitait pas à lui offrir quelques petites anecdotes peu connues des magiciens.

Le repas se déroula incroyablement vite et l'héritière de la famille _Toujours Pur_ se surprit à le regretter. Sa mine devait certainement refléter cet état d'esprit puisque le captivant sixième année susurra:

-Je serais vraiment heureux, Lorelei, si tu acceptais de m'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn…

La jeune fille ancra son regard à celui du jeune homme et répondit:

- Je me surprends moi-même en accédant à ta requête.


	7. Ironie et Tragédie

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….**

**RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor

**ANNONCE: **nous voilà arrivés au chapitre déclencheur, Fan de drama et d'angst, vous êtes servis! c'était vraiment dur de trouver une mise en forme correcte, j'ai évité les détails… désolé pour ceux que ça dérange! Un chapitre assez court mais je me suis rattrapé sur le prochain où Tom va prendre la vedette... Il est Lord Voldemort, _tout de même _!

**Chapitre 7**_**: ne dîtes pas« fontaine, je ne boirai jamais de ton eau » car votre ennemi ne se gênera pas pour vous assoiffer.**_

_-Lorelei Black serait à l'origine de __**ça**__?_

_- j'en sais rien… elle lui a toujours manifesté plus d'intérêt qu'il n'en méritait… Il l'a trahie… Ce n'est qu'un chien galeux et considère avoir trouvé un bon maître. Un putain de SORCIER!_

_Sale clébard!_

**Retranscription de la mise en examen d'Apollonius Arithorgilson dit Bloodyfair. **

**Rapport n°#7623098676 du service juridique compétent en matière de créatures magiques dissidentes, copies effectuées par les Département des Aurors et Département des Créatures Magiques.**

**Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni.**

_Vendredi 20 Novembre 1943_

_Salle de cours n°2 du cinquième étage, Poudlard,_

Des colonnes de chiffres inscrites sur les trois tableaux de la pièce contigüe, des mouvements agités de plumes d'élèves concentrés sur leur composition et le tic-tac d'une impressionnante pendule du XVIIIème étaient les ingrédients nécessaires pour que le professeur Tourdesac ait envie de roupiller. Il appréciait discourir, argumenter et débattre avec ses étudiants… Il aimait beaucoup moins surveiller ses pupilles lors d'interrogation écrite. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait noter que des devoirs à faire hors du cours.

Pour se tenir éveillé, il tenta d'évaluer le nombre de parchemins qu'il aura à corriger, déambula entre les pupitres cherchant à analyser désormais le nombre de feuillets contenant des réponses satisfaisantes et revint à son bureau pour estimer la moyenne générale de la classe… Il se morfondait… Pourquoi ne pouvait-on laisser la classe sous la tutelle d'un elfe de maison? Il se languissait du week-end, il avait repéré une charmante serveuse à l'intelligence physique irréprochable. Il s'imagina quelques scènes de marivaudages mais cela ne le distraya que quatre minutes et vingt-sept ou vingt-huit secondes … Il s'embêtait… Il observa Black: le chignon avait perdu de sa rigueur et quelques mèches folles tombaient désormais sur sa fine nuque… Black n'était pas désagréable à regarder avec cette allure et ses joues rougies, cela donnait l'impression que la jeune fille avait participé à quelques jeux grivois… quoique qu'elle restait un peu trop maigre à son goût, un signe d'ascétisme et d'austérité qui ne le subjuguaient pas franchement…L'instructeur leva les yeux vers l'antique horloge… Encore dix-sept minutes à patienter avant la fin de cette étude…TIC - TAC - TIC - TAC … Qu'il se barbait!

Penchée sur sa copie, Lorelei alignait nombres et remarques sur les symboles obtenus avec la plus grande dextérité et impatience. Elle avait chaud… Pourquoi ce cours était-il toujours situé dans cette minuscule salle qui n'offrait qu'une petite lucarne comme aération? Elle prit un instant pour relire le dernier paragraphe et fut surprise à la fin de la lecture de voir que toute l'attention de l'expert en Arithmancie se portait sur sa noble personne. Ses yeux étaient vagues, semblant voguer vers de contrées inconnues et le faible sourire à la fin du voyage marin aurait pu l'émouvoir. L'altière élève eut un rictus goguenard. Oui, Lorelei était contente, son enseignant ne lui apportait plus toute ces fibrillations et vertiges qui la gênaient tant auparavant… Ces émotions étranges paraissaient s'être transférées sur le sixième année du nom de Jedusor.

Ce soir se tenait la réunion du club de Slug, une soirée qu'elle attendait avec frénésie, depuis quelques jours et semaines, depuis qu'elle fréquentait et discutait chaque journée avec le charmant serpent… Elle avait, bien sûr, prévenu ses parents, tout en omettant la naissance du jeune homme. Elle l'avait simplement décrit comme le préfet de sa grande maison. Aoede l'aiderait à s'habiller de manière moins formelle, pour pousser à la promiscuité comme elle disait… Elle se languissait de cette sortie… Elle avait fini tous les exercices demandés et ne trouvait rien d'incongrue à ces réponses…Le temps s'écoulait plus vite si l'on s'envolait vers ses rêveries… La jolie brune songeait et prévoyait tous les bavardages qu'ils entretiendraient… Elle devait cependant rester prudente, la généalogie de Tom était un obstacle infranchissable pour une quelconque relation différente de l'amitié… mais elle ne se faisait pas de soucis, elle profitait …comme lui conseillait sa meilleure amie. L'héritière Black s'était bien rendue compte à quel point ces afflictions étaient volages, si l'on considérait sa passade avec l'arithmancien. D'ailleurs celui-ci se leva promptement faisant sursauter le collégien devant lui et fixa la comtoise, les yeux plein d'espoir, tout en clamant:

-3...2...1! FIN DU TEMPS REGLEMENTAIRE! veuillez me passer les parchemins…BON WEEK-END!… Mademoiselle Duskhope, je vous en prie, arrêtez d'écrire, vous avez de toute façon tort pour le dernier exercice… Vous n'avez aucune pitié…J'ai besoin de repos, moi aussi ! Allez, Tout le monde! D'habitude vous ne vous faites pas prier pour quitter ce cours du vendredi!

Lorelei offrit ses feuillets de réponses ainsi qu'un sourire flamboyant. Le professeur et elle partageaient le même état d'esprit, pour une fois. Elle était prête à déguerpir quand Tourdesac s'exprima:

-Ah Mademoiselle Black… Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, votre copie me semble très prometteuse… Au fait, j'aime beaucoup votre coiffure, cela vous donne un air fougueux! Jedusor va être en bonne compagnie…

L'héritière sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Combien de personnes pensaient ce genre de choses? De plus, elle trouva déplaisant l'intonation croustillante et l'œil espiègle de l'enseignant. Elle partit sans demander de reste, la tête haute, le regard méprisant,laissant cois, pour une fois, le docteur es Arithmancie.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

888888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888

Lorelei essayait de rependre son souffle, les larmes coulaient sans interruption sur ses pales joues, les sanglots l'étranglaient… Elle tituba et tomba dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre… enfin, elle serait à l'abris. Elle fut prise de vertiges lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du dortoir… elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose: ôter les marques avilissantes, reprendre le contrôle sur son corps, se retrouver, se laver, se purifier.

Elle arriva dans la salle de bain, se dépouilla des vêtements boueux et tachés et libéra la cascade salvatrice…

Sous la chute d'ondes claires, Elle regarda finalement ses bras, de grandes traces bleutées se formaient là où elle avait essayer de combattre le sortilège… Elle n'ausculta pas plus bas… elle voulait oublier… elle aurait dû se méfier dès lors qu'il eut bu l'élixir de la Chance… Cette ordure ne voulait pas déclarer son amour… Il avait fait bien pire… ce n'était pas par envie, c'était _nécessaire_ qu'il avait dit… Elle ne s'était doutée de rien… c'était sa faute, elle avait désobéi, une jeune fille devait toujours être sous la tutelle d'une tierce personne… Pourquoi?… Elle en revenait toujours à ce point…

Elle fut secouée de violents spasmes, les sanglots reprirent de plus belles… Il ne fallait pas qu'on le sache… Elle serait perdue… Elle était condamnée au silence… Qui la croirait? Elle avait sortie ses plus beaux atouts et s'en était allée seule avec LUI… C'était sa faute… Pourquoi?… Elle ne devait rien dire… c'était sa faute… Pourquoi?… Elle ne devait rien dire… C'était sa faute… Pourquoi?… Elle ne devait rien dire…

-LORELEI! Tu m'entends? Hé ho ouvre! Ca va?

La voix d'Echo interrompit le cycle de pensées qu'entretenait la jeune femme bafouée. L'intonation paraissait sincère et empreinte d'inquiétude. La jeune Black se fit violence, cacha ses habits, s'orna d'un lourd peignoir et entrouvrit la porte.

-LORelei… Tu as une tête… Ca va? Ca s'est mal passé avec Tom?

La chétive brune fremît et n'offrit que silence à sa camarade. Cela angoissa encore plus la cadette Rosier…. Black était prétentieuse, fière, orgueilleuse… Jamais elle ne montrait un signe de faiblesse… Et ses yeux rougis semblaient si vides, si éteints…

- Laisse-moi entrer… Aoede n'est pas encore rentrée de la soirée et Hämarik est avec Lovegood… Je peux t'aider… Je ne dirais rien… Tom n'est qu'un abruti…

-**NON! **

L'imposante porte claqua.

Rosier ne dit plus rien, pas même lorsqu'Aoede et Duskhope rentrèrent pour se coucher. Lorelei avait finalement libéré la pièce d'eau, elle s'était directement mise au lit, lançant de nombreux sorts sur les tentures. Echo était désemparée, elle devait en parler avec l'autre brune, la meilleure amie…. Mais demain matin serait mieux… Qu'au moins deux personnes puissent dormir en paix. La peur, la crainte, l'anxiété l'empêchaient de s'endormir…

Si Lorelei avait eu connaissance de la bienveillance de sa condisciple, elle se serait épargnée le poids atroce du désespoir et de la solitude. Mais la réalité est toujours cruelle et sans pitié pour les orgueilleux et les fiers.


	8. Choix est Tourment

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….**

**RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor

**ANNONCE**: voilà Tom dans toute sa splendeur! Je vous laisse déguster! Une petite idée de ce qui se passe après ce chapitre? Aucune... Ah j'ai pourtant laissé plein d'indices... bon ok, c'est difficile!J'ai fait exprès,c'est pas drôle sinon.... je suis là pour écouter toutes vos réactions... N'hésitez pas!

**Chapitre 8: _Celui qui a le choix a aussi le tourment._**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Cork, 12 juillet 1993._

_Cher et tendre Brian,_

_Tu as donc retrouvé la dote de la demoiselle. Quelle nouvelle!_

_Elle ne souhaite pas la récupérer, je crains qu'elle n'ait renoncer à tout espoir d'union formelle…_

_Sais-tu que si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait voulu être une veuve noire, une affreuse Araignée?_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait morte de faim, les fils qu'elle tisse sont si fragiles et guère utiles…_

_Tu dois encore te dire que je fais plein de mystères. Que veux-tu, j'ai le sens du spectacle… Nous te donnerons de plus amples détails lorsque nous reviendrons en territoire anglais._

_Je te prie de croire en la sincérité de mon amitié._

_Ton comparse à la Mort._

**Correspondance retrouvée et conservée en mai 1996 par le Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni.**

_Samedi 21 novembre 1943,_

_Dortoir des filles, septième année, Maison de Serpentard, Poudlard. _

Lorelei ne bougeait pas, elle tentait de retrouver la bienfaitrice Morphée dans un sommeil lourd sans rêves. Elle savait que nul ne pouvait pénétrer dans son cocon, elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était, les nombreux sortilèges bloquaient toute intrusion, même auditive. Mais son esprit était alerte, faisant défiler les souvenirs de la soirée passée.

Lorelei se sentait mal, son ventre semblait souffrir d'une blessure lancinante, des ondes glacées perlaient sur son frêle corps. La demoiselle était tétanisée, ne désirant que se murer dans l'ignorance, l'indifférence, l'oubli total. Il lui était insurmontable de se lever, elle y songeait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter la réalité. Le temps était son ennemi pourtant. A force de se cloîtrer, elle inquièterait ses camarades, cependant elle n'avait pas en ce moment la force de mentir, la vérité lui étant fatale. La jeune fille était seule, livrée à elle-même, emprisonnée par ses angoisses passées et à venir.

Echo Rosier, d'un naturel bavard, resta tout autant mutique au lever du soleil. Elle recherchait un moyen de s'entretenir avec Aoede en privé; Seulement l'héritière Knell bavassait avec Duskhope , peu préoccupée par l'absence de son amie d'enfance. La plantureuse brune était irritée, elle avait toujours eu le plus grand respect pour cette efflanquée au cheveux noirs, elles avaient subi toutes deux une éducation similaire, plus bourgeoise qu'aristocratique; néanmoins, l'indifférence qu'Aoede exprimait en cet instant pour l'héritière Black enrageait Echo. Quel était le concept du mot Amitié pour Aoede? Plus d'une fois, la luxurieuse brune s'était inclinée devant le roc que formaient Black et Knell, bien qu'elle n'ait pas compris ce que Aoede trouvait à la binoclarde snob. Était-elle flattée d'être du cercle intime d'une élitiste comme la prétentieuse Black?

- Allons nous restaurer! Personnellement, je suis morte de faim… De plus, nous pourrions à nouveau côtoyer les gentlemen d'hier soir…annonça la benjamine Knell avec un grand sourire.

- Mais ne devrions-nous pas attendre Lorelei? Elle risque de s'énerver d'avoir été laissée pour compte! Répliqua la petite Rosier, les mains sur ses hanches.

- C'est une lève-tard! Et puis, elle ne va pas être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, elle va gâcher notre repas!;… Echo…, Tu nous adresses enfin la parole… Nous qui craignons de t'avoir mise en boule, tu nous prends en faute, une fois de plus! Rétorqua d'une voix mutine la serpentarde décharnée.

- Comment ça? Questionna la replète curieuse

- Tu n'as pas pu venir avec moi et Lorelei au club de Slug et Hämarik avait rendez-vous… Ca n'a pas dû être amusant de passer la soirée seule! Expliqua Aoede d'un ton penaud, le regard pointé sur ses mocassins.

-Non,… je me fiche de ça! J'ai toujours eu horreur de potions, je n'aurais pas été à mon aise… Pourquoi Lorelei est-elle de mauvaise humeur? S'enquit la descendante d'Herpo l'Infâme.

-Oh… je ne peux pas tout te dire, tu comprends? Lorelei est très à cheval sur l'image qu'elle renvoie, argumenta la grande brune puis reprit d'une intonation embarrassée:

- Bon… Hier soir… Tu vois, le professeur Slughorn apprécie beaucoup l'hydromel et le whisky pur feu ainsi que divers alcools, certains étant moldus… L'ambiance était bon enfant… ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y allais, tu sais… Mais Lorelei, elle ne savait pas… Elle a un peu trop gouté les passions du maître de maison… Le préfet l'a aidé en lui faisant prendre l'air… Il est revenu me voir et m'a dit qu'il avait finalement raccompagné Lorelei au dortoir, vu qu'elle était vraiment pas en forme…

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, j'étais dans la salle commune à ce moment-là,… Elle avait des difficultés à marcher… Mais je pensais plutôt qu'il y avait eu un drame, un rejet, …une humiliation ou une déclaration, je sais pas… Tu vois? Je m'inquiétais… C'est pas courant que Lorelei laisse voir son désarroi…balbutia la bienveillante Echo.

- Possible… Le préfet semble vraiment s'intéresser à Lorelei… ils s'entendent bien mais j'ai du mal à voir notre bonne amie prendre les devants… c'est pas son genre, même avec un peu trop d'alcool dans son sang! Réfuta adroitement la future madame Fudge.

- A moins que ce soit cet idiot qui se soit déclaré! Lorelei a des principes et des devoirs envers sa Famille… Il a peut-être été bien prétentieux de croire au jeu ,que je trouve dégradant pour ma part, de Lorelei… Mais pourquoi aurait-elle été si troublée? Elle ne peut quand même pas éprouver des sentiments pour ce né-moldu sans fortune! S'exaspéra l'élégante Hämarik, pressée de remplir son ventre et ennuyée par de tels propos déshonorant sa noble camarade.

- Ce jeune homme est intéressant et bien fait, Lorelei n'est pas de marbre, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire… C'est difficile d'être partagé entre son devoir et ses afflictions! Souligna Aoede et ajouta pour clore la conversation:

- Pour l'instant, allons déjeuner… Seule Lorelei peut lever le voile mais je doute qu'elle le fera… Elle déteste divulguer ces faux-pas!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé? Personne n'avait cherché à ôter les sorts, Lorelei avait lancé un autre enchantement qui la prévenait de tout changement de propriétés magiques que subissait son lit… Peut-être était-il très tôt? Elle était épuisée, avait très mal dormi, se réveillant tout l temps en sursaut et en sueurs. Finalement, sa main se dégagea des couvertures pour entrouvrir les rideaux de sa couche… Pas un bruit…

Elle serra sa baguette dans sa menotte, elle l'avait gardée à ses côtés… désormais, elle ne sortirait plus sans arme et défense… D'un coup, de son jonc magique, elle déplaça les bannes, s'offrant à la vue de tous, et pointa son bout de bois de mélèze vers l'extérieur, prête à répliquer au moindre mouvement suspect dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait personne… Elle prit connaissance de l'heure… Midi passé… Elle n'avait pourtant pas faim … Ses amies étaient absentes… Elle devait prendre une douche… Ca l'aiderait à rependre ses esprits… Il lui était vitale d'agir avec prudence… Que personne n'eut à douter de rien… Il lui fallait un plan, une démarche à suivre… Elle irait à la bibliothèque… Elle n'aurait pas à parler… Pourrait s'évader par la besogne des devoirs à faire…

Mécaniquement, la jeune femme prit sa douche, se coiffa et s'habilla, remplaçant ses bas couleur chair par d'épais collants en laine noire.

Tel un automate, elle quitta son refuge silencieux et se mit en marche vers les rangées de livres et grimoires qu'offrait la grande salle du quatrième étage.

Comme une marionnette enchantée, elle salua les connaissances qui l'accostaient dans les vestibules.

Le charme agonisa quand elle déposa sa main sur la porte de la Bibliothèque: Cette impression de facilité prit fin quand Jedusor entra dans son champ de vision.

Lorelei tenta promptement de pénétrer dans la pièce silencieuse qu'affectionnait tant les Serdaigles mais son bourreau fut le plus rapide: il lui prit le bras, la tira en arrière et referma la lourde planche qui aurait protégé Lorelei du supplice. Il était l'heure du déjeuner, personne n'était à cet étage le samedi…

Aucun témoin ne pouvait déranger Jedusor…

-Suis-moi sans un mot, nous avons à parler! Evite de nous faire remarquer ou je révèle ton impureté! Ordonna, dans un murmure, le préfet. Le ton était tel que seul un gryffondor très stupide aurait désobéi.

Le serpent tint la demoiselle, blême et tremblante, contre lui et l'emmena vers un couloir du cinquième niveau. Lorelei maintenait sa baguette dans sa main, cachée par la cape qu'elle portait, elle attendait le meilleure moment pour s'enfuir. Cet instant sembla se présenter. L'ignoble garçon revenait sur ses pas, plusieurs fois, devant une très laide tapisserie…**il s'était perdu**!

Son persécuteur était vraiment idiot, non? Comment avait-elle pu s'incliner devant un abruti pareil? Il n'avait aucune jugeote! Que c'était stupide et ridicule! Totalement illogique! Elle devait faire un bien mauvais rêve! Lorelei ne put retenir son rire, empli de désespoir et d'absurdité. Le jeune homme sursauta et la fusilla du regard, les traits déformés par la colère; elle en profita pour lui envoyer un satané sortilège de son cru…

__________________________________________________________________________________

La tête endolorie, Lorelei tentait de maintenir ses paupières ouvertes… Elle avait froid,… Le carrelage sur lequel elle était allongée était incroyablement dur…Elle se trouvait dans une salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas… elle chercha à récupérer sa baguette dans sa poche… Sa seule défense n'y était pas… Elle essaya de se redresser… Un poids inconnu l'en empêchait… L'effroi l'étreignait…Prostrée, l'épouvante l'asphyxiait… Il fallait qu'elle réagisse… La terreur l'opprimait… Elle ne savait plus… L'appréhension d'un nouvel assaut la faisait suffoquer;… La glaciale sensation sur ses joues de larmes silencieuses la réanimèrent un temps… Elle évalua la situation…Ses jambes étaient encore couvertes et protégées par la laine sombre… Pour combien de temps?…

- Bien tenté, Black! Tu m'as surpris! Je n'aurais pas cru que tu pouvais être aussi…mmh… inconsciente! Déclara une voix froide et éraillée.

Lorelei ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Elle reconnaissait l'interlocuteur. Elle ne contrôla pas les tremblements de son corps… Elle paniquait…

- N'aie pas peur, je vais pas te toucher… Une fois, ça m'a largement suffi! …Je vais être magnanime… Je peux t'aider à retrouver ton honneur…susurra le luciférien serpent. Celui-ci la releva, la fit s'assoir sur une chaise en bois face à son imposant fauteuil en cuir.

Lorelei reprit un peu de contenance, rassurée par la tournure des choses. L'absence de la torture à laquelle elle se préparait engourdît un peu son esprit… Quel était le but du traître?… Serait-ce une géhenne?… La mettre en confiance pour mieux la blesser… désirait-il savourer sa capacité à la tromper?… Elle eut du mal à comprendre, resta muette un temps puis rétorqua de sa voix d'enfant gâté:

-Bien, alors, fais-le! Je ne te ferais pas rancune. Rends-moi aussi ma baguette!

- Tu es fourbe… ta baguette, je la garde jusqu'à la fin de la discussion! Ricana le sixième année et d'un ton professoral et hypocrite continua:

-Toute action se marchande, ma chère… Pourquoi devrais-je m'épuiser dans un enchantement tellement complexe que peu de sorciers sont capables de l'effectuer qu'il a donc été oublié des us? C'est de ta faute, ne me rejette pas les torts, n'importe qui en aurait profité! …Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi, finalement! Quelle idée de sortir sans chaperon! Vraiment, tes parents vont être si déçus…

Lorelei avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle sentait une sourde colère monter en elle, cependant la crainte et la honte prenaient le dessus: Il n'avait pas tort. C'était sa faute. Elle demanda platement:

-Que veux-tu?

-Tu as perdu ta condescendance, c'est bien, tu es plus maline que je ne le pensais! Remarqua le sorcier.

- Tais-toi et dis-moi ce que tu veux, sang-de-bourbe! Aboya la demoiselle en détresse, drainée de toute énergie pour contenir désormais son courroux. Elle haïssait le rôle de supplicié, elle était une noble personne, n'était pas une simple poupée vouée à des manèges vicieux. Il ne profiterait pas de ce moment, elle le rappellerait toujours à la place qui lui était due, on ne pouvait prendre plaisir à ses défaites.

Le tortionnaire perdit son rictus méprisant, toisa sa victime et lâcha d'un ton glacial:

- Black, tu vas devoir apprendre ce que le mot respect signifie! Ou tout du moins, développer ton instinct de survie… Personne ne te trouverait ici!

- Tu as besoin de moi, non? Je possède quelque chose que moi seule peut t'apportait… Alors, arrête ces médiocres intimidations! Railla la brune.

Elle commençait à retrouver sa confiance en elle, ce n'était qu'un foutu sang-de-bourbe, on l'avait, elle, Lorelei, éduquée à ne pas se laisser abuser par de piètres paroles… Elle ne le laisserait pas jouir de sa domination actuelle, elle le lui ferait regretter de toutes les manières qu'il lui était possible…

Jedusor observa son ainée et estima qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire trainer les choses. La binoclarde était délicieusement peste...Il ne lui restait plus que ça, c'était si simple de la déstabiliser. Bien qu'il brûlait de l'acculer, la soumettre fatalement, il considéra qu'il n'avait pas plus de temps précieux à lui offrir. L'après-midi largement entamée, certains seraient perplexes vis-à-vis de l'absence de la sorcière; Dumbledore le surveillait ardemment depuis l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets.

-Je veux le _Unzeurlichechrift_!... Tu n'es pas importante, crois-moi… seulement plus facile à piéger! Ton frère pourrait aussi bien faire l'affaire, comme tu peux le remarquer! Concéda le préfet.

-Le _Unzeurlichechrift_ n'est pas de ma propriété, tu te trompes… Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, je peux t'en procurer grassement… je suis incapable de t'échanger un tel objet… tu perds ton temps, objecta la pauvre fille, l'angoisse et l'anxiété marquant son visage déjà si pâle, sa main gauche serrant sa robe austère à en faire blanchir ses phalanges .

- Que racontes-tu là? L'intelligente Aoede m'a bien expliqué que ta mère en était la détentrice, ton oncle est mort sans femme et descendance… Tu vas bien trouver un moyen… Ton honneur et ton avenir sont en jeu, ne l'oublie pas! Persifla le turpide élève.

-Aoede ? S'étonna l'adolescente, ses grands yeux noirs passant de braise à vulgaire charbon…

Jedusor se pâmait, se régalait, jubilait intensément... Il était si orgastique de voir l'innocence souillée, la désillusion d'un réconfort amicale, la détresse de l'abandon. Les gens étaient si niais de s'appuyer sur des liens factices et futiles qu'étaient l'amitié et l'amour.

-Les véritables trahisons sont toujours issues des gens qui nous sont le plus proches… Ton amie a compris depuis bien longtemps que l'époque n'était plus aux mœurs archaïques de cette société. Les temps changent… déchiffra l'apprenti magicien, le faciès farci d'une félonne familiarité, une once de plaisir sadique dans ses prunelles.

- Je ne te crois pas! Tu mens comme tu respires… Tu cherches à me duper… et ...Me considères-tu sans principe pour dérober à ma Mère ce qui la valorise aux yeux de Sir Black, mon père… et… Que deviendrait mon honneur si j'offrais à mon ennemi ce qu'il désire tant? S'emporta l'impétueuse serpentarde, revivifiée apparemment par une volonté vaniteuse de mener le jeu;

- Ton _honneur… _AHAHA! Tu vas prendre la dote de ta mère et me l'apporter, compris! Tu a été répartie à Serpentard, pas chez les valeureux de Godric! Ca change toute la donne, non? Exposa le préfet mêlant ricanement, mépris et autorité.

La vérité de ce discours final abattit Lorelei pour de bon… Elle ne voyait pas d'issue. … Elle se concentra à éviter de croire en la traîtrise de sa meilleure amie… Il n'y avait aucune justification à cela… Même si Aoede n'était qu'une riche bourgeoise, sa grand-mère étant sang-mêlé, on ne pouvait pas les séparer… Aoede avait dit qu'elle était jalouse…. Ca n'expliquait rien… Pourquoi?… Qu'avait-elle fait?…

Il fallait réfléchir aussi au choix qu'elle devait prendre… C'était tout vu… Elle était un monstre… sacrifier sa mère pour ses erreurs… Lorelei se sentit lamentable…. Elle ne pouvait nier que cet arrangement lui convenait… que Jedusor avait bien compris,…que son bien-être personnel était plus important pour elle que la véritable dignité … qu'elle était égoïste… qu'elle n'était qu'une insignifiante sotte… que sa noblesse n'était qu'un leurre… qu'elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé… qu'elle le méritait…

Elle culpabilisait…_ C'était sa faute… Pourquoi?… Elle ne devait rien dire… C'était sa faute… Pourquoi?… Elle ne devait rien dire…_


	9. Peur et Solitude

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….**

**RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor.

**Chapitre 9: La peur est insensée, elle craint même les choses dont elle attendait du secours.**

_Il est toujours surprenant l'engouement que les gens ont pour les hors-la-loi et les renégats. Rappelons-nous le Robin des Marais d'Angleterre, l'Arsène Lupin de France ou les Tony et Clay des Amériques … Lorelei Black apparait désormais comme une nouvelle figure de ces toquades.(…)_

_Le psychomage Lovecraft s'exprime sur ce sujet sociologique dans son essai __l'Art de s'imposer aux Autres, l'Art de Survie des Parasites.__aux éditons Buckley. Il y décrit comme évident que les personnes souffrantes de cette affliction envers les bandits transfèrent leur désir de transgression et de révolte sur ces personnages: elles idolâtrent et idéalisent ces individus qui dérangent, qui osent faire, qui expriment des pensées égoïstes avec un charme que l'on ne peut dénier! Ces citoyens auraient une lacune dans leur développement psychologique, une névrose issue de la petite enfance qui ne serait pas déclarée et résorbée à l'adolescence… (…)_

_Les réfractaires aux lois magiques devenant adulés tirent au maximum cet entrain pour leur personne,. Ce sont des égocentriques et des décalés, ayant une exacerbation du Moi et des terribles pulsions de mort entraînant violence et paranoïa de la persécution(…)_

_Azathoth Lovecraft récemment honoré de l'ordre de Morgane nous délivre suite à nos questions son avis dans les dires d'Albus Dumbledore :_

_-Qu'un grand sorcier comme Albus Dumbledore fréquente de tels individus comme Lorelei Black est extrêmement dangereux, il est censé être un exemple pour la communauté! Nous pouvons nous poser la question de sa santé mentale: il a beaucoup vécu et des choses difficiles aussi… Ne l'accablons pas… Black est très charismatique et sait très bien influencer ses interlocuteurs…Il a été un grand mage… La fatigue l'a surmené, son âge fait désormais défaut à son intellect et son récent renvoi du Magenmagot accrédite cette hypothèse. (…)_

**Extraits de l'article de la journaliste Kate Sertire avec la collaboration d'Azathoth Lovecraft, Psychomage, responsable du service de Psychomagie à Sainte-Mangouste depuis aout 1995, honoré de l'ordre de Morgane par le Premier Ministre Fudge.**

_**La Gazette du Sorcier n°897656**_

_Samedi 21 Novembre 1943,_

_Grande Bibliothèque, Poudlard._

Lorelei tentait de se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose. L'entretien avec Jedusor l'avait autant accablée que soulagée: Elle avait été piégée mais elle pouvait s'en sortir sans trop de dommages si elle se comportait de manière naturelle… Devait-elle continuer à côtoyer le félon?… Elle en était incapable, elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler la panique et le dégout qu'éprouvait son corps vis-à-vis du reptile… Elle frémit à nouveau et provoqua une énorme tâche d'encre sur le parchemin. Elle s'efforça d'éponger le liquide. Ca ne donna rien. Elle dut prendre un autre feuillet.

…Les gens allaient poser des questions… Elle rétorquerait que sa Famille n'admettait pas cette relation… Ca suffirait normalement…

…Comment se procurer le _Unzeurlichechrift?_… Il était à Gringotts… Expliquer à Mère… Impossible… Lorelei ne pouvait pas aller dans le coffre-fort familiale… Les hommes de la Famille Black pouvait y pénétrer dès leur majorité… Elle, Lorelei, devait attendre de se marier ou y aller avec Père… A moins que Père ne lui donnât l'autorisation écrite avec le sceau magique des Black… Jamais il ne le ferait… Essayer de duper le sang-de-Bourbe avec un faux?… Pas une mauvaise idée… Mais comment obtenir cette contrefaçon?… Le simili devrait posséder de la magie des gobelins… Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec ces créatures… Comment entrer en contact?…

Lorelei s'énerva, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle rédigeait son devoir de transfiguration sur une des feuilles qui lui avait servi pour son cours de botanique. Elle n'en pouvait plus! Elle n'arrivait pas à canaliser ses pensées! Pourquoi s'entêter? Elle était finie… Cependant, la fureur était à son paroxysme… C'était bien mieux que l'angoisse ou le désespoir… Lorelei songea qu'il fallait entretenir ce feu rageur… Elle n'était pas une victime… Elle l'avait cherché… Personne ne s'était joué d'elle… Elle maîtrisait la situation… Elle lui ferait payer sa vanité… comment, elle l'ignorait! … cependant, elle n'abandonnerait pas … Elle RESTAIT une BLACK!

… Voilà la solution! … Ne pas se marier…. Personne ne pourrait découvrir sa sombre imposture… Mauvaise idée… Jedusor la révèlerait… Elle devrait ensuite contredire cette rumeur en se soumettant au sortilège de la chasteté… Payer l'ensorceleur… Accepterait-il?… De plus, ses parents refuseraient cette décision… Surtout Mère… Au contraire, Père a toujours dit qu'elle était son plus grand trésor, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à se désunir de sa demoiselle Black, qu'elle devrait lui présenter un très bon gendre pour qu'il acceptât la séparation… Lorelei sentit la culpabilité et le désarroi rependre le dessus. … Elle avait trahi la confiance de Sir Black… Elle ne méritait pas la considération de son père… Quant à sa mère, cela faisait bien longtemps que la distance s'était installée… Sa maternelle avait des opinions indignes de la Famille dont elle faisait partie depuis ses noces… Le Jedusor est bien la preuve qu'on ne peut considérer les Sang-de-bourbe…

Voilà… la colère faisait à nouveau surface! … Faire fusionner son intellect avec l'émotion… Trouver une solution!…

De telles réflexions ne passèrent pas inaperçues dans la salle qui prescrivait le silence. La nervosité de l'héritière provoquait des mouvements brusques et des grommellements incompréhensibles. Les personnes installées à proximité fixaient par intermittence la responsable de l'animation, soit par curiosité, soit par agacement.

La noble jeune fille était agitée, ses yeux semblaient fiévreux, les notes qu'elle inscrivait s'envolaient à chaque soubresaut, son minois rougi laissait transparaître d'étranges émois. Était-elle exaspérée par la difficulté de sa dissertation? Ou d'autres, plus enclin aux potins apparus ce matin-là, suggéraient que l'alcool mal digéré était le déclencheur, le remord et l'irritation perceptibles en découlaient.

Le fringant professeur d'Arithmancie se bidonnait de voir une petite aristocrate, éduquée dans l'art délicat du paraître serein en toute circonstance, aussi pétulante et énervée. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait s'entretenir avec la menue demoiselle qu'après avoir accompli la mission de son compatriote Albus. Il devait prendre connaissance des ouvrages de la réserve qui avaient été étudiés. Apparemment, Madame Schriebunbuch avait dans le collimateur l'efflanqué directeur de Gryffondor, chose commune qu'aux gens fréquentant un peu trop le transfigurateur, assez porté sur le mystère et les secrets. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Le jeune homme ignorait les raisons de cette quête. Il avait des théories, certes… Néanmoins il avait une dette envers le sorcier à la longue barbe, il la remplissait sans poser de questions. Albus avait l'art de se fourrer dans des aventures tordues et compliquées. S'il ne le tenait pas informé, c'était que le griffon gérait très bien la situation.

- Madame Schriebunbuch! Bien le Bonjour! Clama le jeune enseignant, suffisamment fort pour faire sursauter la cinquantenaire bibliothécaire, occupée à trier de la paperasse. Celle-ci leva les yeux, remit ses lunettes en place et annonça d'un ton rapide et draconien:

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur Tourdesac? Pourriez-vous parler moins fort, aussi?

- Vous êtes donc si ému de me voir que vous avez peur du qu'en-dira-t-on! Ne les écoutez pas, ce sont des jaloux! Répliqua le bavard, tâchant de réchauffer l'humeur de son interlocutrice.

- Monsieur Tourdesac! Je suis mariée, voyons! Que désirez-vous? S'écria la dame aux cheveux gris avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, gage qu'elle était prête à papoter plus que nécessaire, à se distraire de ses besognes administratives.

- Nous sommes si proches maintenant que vous pouvez m'appeler Thomas… Quant à votre mari, il a l'air de bien vous ennuyer… chuchota le baratineur sur un ton intime, la main cachant sa bouche et les prunelles teintées d'amusement. L'archiviste de l'école de Sorcellerie n'était pas dupe à ce numéro de charme bien que cela la ravissait. Ces petits marivaudages même factices n'étaient plus de son âge, malheureusement. Elle s'efforça de retrouver son autorité glaciale et rétorqua:

-ca suffit… A force de clamer de telles inepties, les gens vont finir par y croire… Ne deviez-vous pas être en bonne compagnie en ce moment? Une serveuse, je crois…

- Preuve que vous êtes intéressée… que de connaissances… argua le loquace arithmancien. Le regard fusillant de Schriebunbuch le poussa à arrêter le badinage dans la mesure du possible. Il répondit de la manière la plus honnête mais pas la plus sérieuse:

-Bon, j'arrête de vous taquiner… La jeune femme avait un impératif… Me voilà bien esseulé, n'est-ce pas triste? Je cherches à m'occuper, je me disais qu'une femme comme vous, à l'érudition impressionnante… pourrait trouver une solution!

-Une solution à quoi? Prenez un livre et lisez… Le rapport sur l'énigme algébrique enchantée de la sorcière Euripidia du docteur Tonizuka en Arithmancie est assez édifiant. Objecta la femme préposée à la surveillance des livres.

- Je l'ai déjà lu, cette semaine, pendant les interrogations. Non, je voudrais vérifier que mes étudiants accèdent bien au savoir que je leur conseille… continua l'expert en Arithmancies, l'air sérieux et tout à la fois mystérieux

- Comment ça? S'enquit la femme myope à force d'avoir trop lu après les couvre-feux durant sa jeunesse.

- J'offre à des élèves des autorisations pour s'informer auprès des lectures de la réserve… Seulement le professeur Dumbledore m'a appris qu'un seul d'entre eux n'était venu véritablement se renseigner… Comment a-t-il su ça, je l'ignore ,tout comme l'identité du collégien… Je suis dépité! Moi qui pensait avoir réussi à enthousiasmer mes protégés sur la noble science que j'enseigne! Déclara le professeur avec des intonations bien mélodramatiques, rendant ces propos ridicules et matière à plaisanter.

- A force de faire du charme, les adolescentes cherchent n'importe quel prétexte pour passer du temps avec vous… Haha… Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez! Gaussa la bibliothécaire et d'un ton plus professionnel indiqua:

-Je vous ramène les renseignements que vous cherchez… Voila, c'est Miss Gwendoline Parker, quatrième année, Serdaigle, Recueil des Arcanes Mathématiques de Lawrence Darry, n'est-ce pas?

- Etrange, dans mon souvenir, ce n'est pas le manuel que j'ai recommandé. Réfuta Tourdesac la mine surprise et sincère.

-Pardon?! Serait-ce une imitation, une copie?… Je vais chercher les autorisation écrites que j'ai obtenues… Attendez…Dans quelle époque vivons-nous? … Vraiment! S'emporta la Schriebunbuch, l'air exaspéré. Sa passion des livres dépassait certainement celle de participer à l'éducation des apprentis sorciers. Elle revint au comptoir avec un épais classeur où étaient inscrits toutes les informations concernant la réserve.

Le sorcier, ami d'Albus Dumbledore, lança un discret sort qui retranscrivait toutes les paroles qu'il émettait et énuméra la liste qu'il avait sous les yeux:

- Gourdenieze, anthologie des plantes magiques carnivores,… Yaxley, Sortilèges oubliés et condamnés, …Jedusor, Potions et Elixirs des Balkans,…. Button, Vie et désirs des Kneazles, …Strygois Enchantements et Découvertes du Maghreb, …Jones, Transfigurations médicales, …Lanssien, Recueil des battues et chasses des Loup-garou,… Knell, Art et Histoire des Gobelins.

-Que d'élèves! Je suis impressionné… siffla-t-il puis mit fin au sortilège.

Un grand fracas interrompit la conversation des deux adultes. Ils tâchèrent d'en trouver l'origine. Lorelei Black se tenait debout à proximité d'eux, le teint blafard et les yeux débordant d'effroi. Sa bouche semblait bouger, cherchant à articuler quelque chose, des parchemins et manuels de cours étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, un encrier se vidait sur le sol…

- He bien, Mademoiselle Black vous vous sentez mal?… demanda le mage, heureux de détourner l'attention de l'archiviste de Poudlard.

La demoiselle parut rependre ses esprits, baissa les yeux et se pressa de réunir ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle se baissa, la pièce se mit à tourner. L'héritière Black ne s'était pas sustentée depuis la veille. Elle stoppa tout mouvement cherchant à obtenir à nouveau son équilibre et posa ses fines menottes à terre pour gagner un appui supplémentaire. Les forces lui manquaient, elle aurait voulu s'allonger, se laisser gagner par le tournis, s'enfuir de cette réalité…

Une main froide ramena son minois vers les hauteurs. Tourdesac examinait le visage de la frêle élève, les yeux inquisiteurs et médicales.

- Que se passe-t-il? Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie. affirma l'enseignant, privé de sa bonne humeur naturelle.

Elle ne pouvait pas y aller, son secret serait révélé, le risque était trop grand. Lorelei, énervée de sa propre faiblesse et son incapacité à l'endiguer, riposta au plus vite avec une intonation des plus hautaines:

-Je vais très bien, il serait de toute façon très mal-placé de m'amener à la nursery. Seul mon frère ou mes compagnes possèdent ce droit. Veuillez me laisser tranquille et allez donc vous distraire ailleurs!

Le mathématicien magique eut un mouvement de recul, ses yeux devinrent tranchant comme un couteau affuté. Ce changement de bonhommie angoissa la fragile serpentarde, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce dandy pouvait être dangereux ou impressionnant dans la colère. Elle eut un spasme , elle sentit que des larmes mourraient dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'étant asséchés d'avoir trop pleuré. La grosse boule qui se formait dans sa trachée l'étouffait…

- Vous n'allez pas bien… Mademoiselle Knell, vous voilà!… Pouvez-vous accompagner votre camarade chez l'infirmière… Il semblerait que ses écarts d'hier soir soient bien terribles à digérer… Quant à vous, Black, retenue d'une semaine, on ne donne pas d'ordre à un professeur, surtout lorsque celui-ci vous a empêché de vous coucher dans l'encre que vous avez renversé! Arrêtez de boire, ça fait très mauvais genre et en plus, votre humeur tout comme votre apparence ne s'arrange pas ainsi! Proclama le professeur d'Arithmancie, le ton frigorifiant étalant d'affreux ragots, l'humiliant autant que l'altière élève l'avait abaissé à la simple condition d'énergumène.

La seule réponse qu'obtint suite à cette tirade l'expert en sciences magiques fut un regard méprisant et insolent, un sourire inflexible, un faciès impénétrable. La descendante _Toujours Pur _le fixait et donnait l'impression qu'une joute verbale dansait sur sa langue. On aurait dit un guerrier barbare qui réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de torturer ces suppliciés. Thomas Tourdesac appréhendait cette réaction. Ce n'était pas _Black_! Black était une gamine gâtée, condescendante certes, cependant elle ne provoquait pas, elle était conventionnelle, c'était une sage petite gourde. Or il semblait là qu'elle se positionnait à pourfendre l'injustice qu'elle percevait, qu'elle prenait rôle du chevalier errant et solitaire vengeant tout déshonneur. S'était-il trompé?

Lorelei se sentit prise dans un horrible traquenard. Elle n'avait aucune envie de fréquenter sa fourbe camarade. Elle réprimait l'idée d'aller se faire soigner.

Elle aurait voulu donner tort à cet idiot de perroquet du nom de Tourdesac. Elle brûlait de le soumettre à la cruelle transparence: Il était bête et inutile, capable seulement de croire en ce qu'il voyait, de définir vrai ce qui l'arrangeait le mieux, il était incroyable qu'aucun des gens autours ne puissent ressentir son désespoir. Elle refusait pourtant l'option de divulguer la vérité. Elle rejeta toute sa haine sur cet abruti de tuteur, trop vaniteux et égocentrique pour la laisser en paix, pour percevoir sa phobie et son mal-être, pour la protéger de la terreur fatale qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle se vengerait de cette méprise sur sa personne. Elle acculerait désormais quiconque la contrerait. Les autres ne servaient à rien, juste à vous faire plonger plus rapidement… Il ne fallait plus attendre quelque chose de qui que ce soit.

Si Dire le secret d'autrui était une trahison, dire le sien était une sottise... Alors... Elle serait Parjure, Elle serait Stratège!

* * *

Ca vous a plu? Prochain chapitre confrontation Knell/Black, ça risque de chauffer!


	10. la guerrier sage se repose et apprend

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….**

**RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor

**ANNONCE:** Ce chapitre qui suit n'est pas des plus intéressant en terme d'action..; Désolé… Mais Lorelei est trop épuisée pour agir… Elle a été violentée la veille, n'a ni dormi, ni mangé, a du affronter de nouveau Tom, puis la possible trahison de sa meilleure amie… Faut comprendre, si elle tentait quelque chose, ce serait vraiment la cata… L'action au prochain chap! promis! Il est déjà écrit( enfin… partiellement)

Autre ANNONCE: je voulais vraiment remercier dinacerise, Electrastar et Khaali O. pour leur review, ça donne la pêche et le moral! Voilà! Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 10: **_**De leurs ennemis, les sages apprennent bien des choses.**_

Décret n°669

a) Toute personne possédant un ou des ouvrages cités ci-dessous sera soumis à une enquête judiciaire. Les peines encourues sont les mêmes que la possession d'artéfact de magie noire.

b) Tout être et/ou hybride possédant un ouvrage cité ci-dessous sera mis aux fers et déferré en tant que créature dissidente. Les peines encourues sont de vingt ans d'Azkaban à la perpétuité.

c) Toute personne distribuant, copiant et/ou faisant commerce des ouvrages cités ci-dessous sera mis aux fers et déferré en tant que sorcier dissident. Les peines encourues sont les mêmes que l'utilisation et pratique de magie dite noire.

d) Tout être et/ou hybride distribuant, copiant et/ou faisant commerce des ouvrages ci-dessous sera mis aux fers et déferré en tant que créature dissidente. Les peines encourues sont de soixante ans d'Azkaban à la peine de mort.

e) liste des ouvrages interdits à la lecture, à l'édition et à la vente:

- Des gobelins, apprenons la révolte ,Sirena Schwarz

- De melancholia caninis à demonum lupum , Richard Matheson.

- un bon loup-garou est mort, Tom de Vaine d'Arjan

- Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le monde magique, Hadès Dudrach

- Explication du lai de Bisclavret de Marie de France, Vereticus Vukodlak

- Théorie de l'évolution de la moralité, Lamia Birette

- Boire jusqu'à la lie, je veux!, Sheridan Le Fanu.

- L'Art désagréable de s'imposer, L'Art de Vivre, Walkyrius Kobold .

- Que devenir ?, Allan Grey.

(suite des ouvrages pages 2015 et 2016)

**Page 2014 arrachée d'un tome 6 du code Pénal du Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni.**

______________________________________________________Limerick, 5mars 1996._

_Mon ami Wulfric,_

_N'est-ce pas magnifique? Le Ministère fait publicité de nos merveilleux écrits! Ne devrait-il pas être puni pour cela? Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les contraintes nourrissent la création et le géni. _

_Comment va ton protégé? Nous avons retrouvé la bicoque. On a été bien déçu par les enchantements utilisés pour repousser les intrus. Nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin… _

_Tu crains de suspendre ton activité… __Viens nous rendre visite, nous accueillons beaucoup d'individus comme toi, trop fou d'amour pour se laisser gagner par la haine! Le politicien, ancien protégé de l'araignée, nous embête beaucoup, il nous écarte d'amis précieux. La rumeur dit qu'il devient comme ce pauvre français de Gilles. L'araignée serait-elle une sainte? Quoiqu''elle n'est pas encore morte…_

_Ton comparse à la mort_

**Correspondance retrouvée et conservée par le Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni en mai 1996.**

_Samedi 22 novembre,_

_Couloir du quatrième étage, Poudlard_

Les anciennes amies inséparables marchaient côte à côte à travers le labyrinthe de pièces qu'offrait la prestigieuse Ecole de Sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne. Lorelei Black ne soufflait pas un mot, occupée à conserver une allure digne. Aoede Knell tâchait, elle, de se tenir correctement, d'éviter une comparaison en sa défaveur. Sa noble meilleure amie était exécrable d'indifférence, soupirant par moment bruyamment, gage qu'elle était fortement ennuyée, la toisant de ses yeux ténébreux derrière ses lunettes en peau de dragon dès lors que la décharné serpentarde tentait d'aborder une discussion. Les élèves qu'elles croisaient parlaient à voix basse et éclataient de rire dès que les serpentardes les avaient dépassés. Si cela gênait l'héritière de la noble lignée _Toujours Pur,_ elle ne le montrait pas. La fiancée de Fudge restait impassible tout autant, inquiète pourtant du mutisme et du manque de réaction de son orgueilleuse camarade… Montrer qu'une moquerie vous faisiez réagir, ce serait souffler sur des braises et raviver un feu bien désagréable…. Aoede prit de nouveau parole:

- On n'est pas obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie si tu veux pas. J'ai gardé un goûter comme tu n'as pas déjeuné avec nous….

-Très bien! Répliqua froidement l'aristocrate irrité par une raison inconnue.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir? Questionna Aoede fatiguée de la colère silencieuse de son amie. Elle voulait crever l'abcès qui rongeait leur amitié.

- Tu n'es pas au courant, je pensais que le sang-de-bourbe te l'avait expliqué… vous êtes drôlement proche tous les deux , je l'ignorais! Argua l'altière élève, l'intonation agacé et apathique

- Tom ne s'intéresse qu'à toi, tu n'as pas à être jalouse! S'emporta la bourgeoise efflanquée, le teint rouge cramoisi, le ton coléreux.

Suite à cet élan singulier, Lorelei observa sa condisciple. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle coloration du visage chez sa maigre compagne. La préférée de Sir Black réfléchissait… Aoede semblait toujours aussi sincère dans les liens qui les unissaient… Knell avait été dupée peut-être aussi… Ca n'expliquait pas qu'elle ait emprunté un ouvrage sans que sa meilleure amie soit au courant… Surtout que les gobelins avaient toujours fait horreur à la future de Fudge… Ne dévoiler la vérité que si cela lui était avantageux… User de l'ignorance de ses ennemis….

- Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais… Je n'ai pas l'intention de le fréquenter à nouveau, il est désagréable… tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le _Unzeurlichechrift… _Je ne peux pas lui apporter… Si tu veux le côtoyer, ne te gênes pas… Finalement, tu n'aurais pas du te fiancer avec le sang-mêlé. Débita l'hautaine binoclarde, sa main empoignant sa robe lourde et austère. L'élitiste adolescente cherchait à corrompre le jeu de faux-semblants qui s'était installé entre les deux collégiennes. Elle ne savait si elle devait croire en Jedusor ou en son cœur, les deux l'avaient abusée…

- le _Unzeurlichechrift _appartient à ta mère. S'il veut le voir, tu peux toujours demander à Lady Embla Black la permission de l'emprunter. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait d'accord… C'est donc pour ça que tu es en fureur… Tom est juste quelqu'un de curieux. De toute façon, il ne peut y avoir une autre relation que cela… A moins que tu n'ais décidé d'abandonner les devoirs envers ta famille. Je ne te savais pas si passionnée… expliqua la squelettique brune, le calme avait reconquis sa voix soporeuse.

- J'ignorais que tu connaissais l'existence de ce cahier fabriqué par les gobelins! Mais tu es bien nigaude de supposer que Mère m'y autoriserait à l'emmener sans défense ici… Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de sa valeur, n'est-ce pas?…Comment peux-tu discuter de cela avec le préfet?… Il a du te prendre pour une débile… Tu es si maigre… rétorqua l'ascétique jeune fille, semant autant de mesquineries que son esprit pouvait offrir. Ces petits mépris soulageaient son cœur de l'immense haine qui oppressait son cœur. Elle honnissait la stupidité de son amie d'enfance… Encore fallait-il être certain qu'elle ne mentait pas… Elle abhorrait la tranquillité de cette conversation, elle aurait voulu hurler, détruire toutes ces hypocrisies… Le monde n'était pas beau et serein… L'éducation, le mariage, la vie n'était qu'une vaste satire… Seuls les niais pouvaient parler de bonheur…

- Tu es infect! Tourdesac a bien raison… Répands ton fiel sur toi… Je ne suis en rien responsable d'hier soir… Ton venin se trompe comme toujours de destinataire… Tu es bien trop vaniteuse pour te remettre en cause… Débrouille-toi toute seule si tu es si géniale que ça! Lâcha placidement la diaphane brune, les prunelles étincelantes de rage, seule trace de l'aigreur qu'elle ressentait.

Le roc qu'elles formaient se scindait. « seul le gel ou une force extraordinaire peut briser une roche en morceaux » ne put s'empêcher de penser Lorelei. Aoede Knell partit sans le moindre regard pour celle qui fut son amie de plus longue date.

Lorelei était à nouveau seule… Sans personne à qui se confier ou se libérer… Elle avait de nouveau des vertiges… Une douleur lancinante, comme si elle avait avalé du verre brisé, se réveilla… de longues perles de sueurs glacées coulèrent le long de son dos… Elle devait vite rentrer au dortoir… Elle ne pouvait perdre pied… On l'enverrait à l'infirmerie… _Ton venin se trompe de destinataire… C'est de ta faute… tu es la seule à blâmer… Remets-toi en cause…. Tu es vaniteuse… La différence entre la vanité et la prétention, l'une est mensonge de l'ego, l'autre est satisfaction de la vérité…. _Mais il ne lui restait que ça… Ce n'était que le spectre de sa jadis dignité… Elle ne pouvait annihiler ce trait de caractère sinon elle trépasserait… Elle estimait mieux la colère à l'anéantissement, le courroux à la résignation, la vengeance à la faiblesse… Elle était condamnée à ces émotions…

* * *

Siegfried Black, né depuis quinze printemps, avait toujours connu Aoede. Avec sa sœur ainée, elle lui en avait joué des mauvais tours… comme piéger ses doigts dans les ancêtres chinoises des menottes auxquelles on avait l'interdiction de toucher… Elle lui avait raconté aussi que le loup empaillé dans le petit fumoir de Sir Black était un loup-garou hanté qui se réveillait à chaque pleine lune… ou l'avait poussé à marauder la boite à bijoux de Mère car elle contenait la boussole ensorcelée d'un merveilleux trésor… sans compter toutes les fois où il avait été obligé de se travestir pour prendre le thé avec elles… et les punitions suivant ces accoutrements.

Il endurait la présence de l'héritière Knell depuis toujours, il savait tous les petites indices de l'humeur de la demoiselle impénétrable. Oui, peu de gens étaient capables de percevoir la réelle disposition des pensées de la rachitique serpentarde aussi bien que lui. Il avait appris à se méfier dès qu'elle parlait avec négligence et douceur…

Naturellement, lorsqu'il la croisa, il la salua comme un gentleman l'aurait fait, bien qu'il l'avait rendue unique bouc émissaire des méchancetés que sa sœur et elle lui avaient farcies.

Elle arrêta sa course maladroite, Aoede n'avait jamais réussi à se déplacer avec l'élégance suffisante des Black, et le regarda profondément, paraissant chercher le meilleur moyen de lui dévoiler un secret et attiser sa curiosité. Siegfried n'était plus dupe, il ne se fiait à cette fille qu'en présence de Lorelei dont il pouvait juger la véracité des propos. Il était encore plus gêné que ses camarades puissent croire qu'il avait quelques afflictions envers cette efflanquée.

Aoede Knell s'approcha du groupe de gryffondor et déclara d'un ton neutre au petit frère qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu avoir::

- Bonjour Siegfried, tu as passé une bonne semaine?

- Bonjour Aoede, c'était une semaine de novembre comme une autre…je te retourne la question! Répondit le futur Sir Black, l'œil méfiant et le faciès bourru.

- Lorelei serait outrée si elle t'entendait parler ainsi… On doit dire normalement _Puis-je vous retourner la question!_ Plaisanta l'adolescente, offrant un rictus narquois qui ne plut pas au lionceau. Seul lui pouvait se moquer des principes désuets de sa sœur qui les considérait comme un Art de Vivre raffiné. Il tâcha de clore cette désagréable conversation au plus vite pour éloigner le reptile de ces valeureux camarades vêtus d'or et de rouge. Il cingla:

- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas m'adresser la parole sans que je n'ai exprimé ce souhait… Comme quoi, ces vieilles coutumes ont parfois du bon!

- Une mauvaise journée pour les Black à ce que je vois… réfuta habilement la fiancée d'une voix doucereuse et indulgente.

- Comment ça? S'étonna aussitôt l'unique Brave de la dynastie Black.

- Rien, j'espère que ton humeur s'arrangera pour ce week-end, bonne fin d'après-midi! Lança la bourgeoise tout en filant vers les escaliers centraux.

Siegfried sentit un feu rageur chatouiller la racine de ces cheveux blonds, hérités de sa mère. Knell avait déguerpi et il sentait l'envie d'abandonner ses amis de sa maison pour retrouver sa pimbêche de sœur… Elle avait encore réussi son coup! A chaque fois, il se faisait avoir… Peut-être pas tout le temps… Il avait progressé, tout de même… Cela faisait longtemps que Knell ne l'avait pas tourné en ridicule devant témoins… il prit congé de ses copains qui riaient toujours quand il dévoilait son éducation aristocratique. Abercrombie imitait grossièrement la courbette qu'il venait de faire à Knell. Il se mit en quête d'intercepter son ainée. Tant pis! De toute façon, les discussions qui naissaient n'étaient pas en sa faveur.

Il avança le long des vestibules et vit sa grande sœur, appuyée de manière nonchalante contre un mur. Il n'y avait aucun quidam aux alentours. Son épais chignon était largement défait, de nombreuses mèches soyeuses se reposaient désormais sur ses épaules, éclipsaient la monture écaillée, voilaient son regard. Sa tête était penchée vers l 'avant et son chemisier ouvert laissait deviner la naissance des courbes qui faisaient chavirer tant d'hommes. Cette flegme indolente que son allure exposait à la vue de tous sortait vraiment du strict protocole qu'elle prescrivait! Cependant, quelque chose empêcha le sourire goguenard de se dessiner sur le visage de l'adolescent. Sa sœur avait perdu son attitude condescendante coutumière, son teint était blafard et de longues traces sinueuses brillaient par intermittence sur ses joues qui en paraissaient étrangement moins rebondies. L'anxiété le prit à la gorge quand il comprit que son ainée, celle qui l'avait toujours protégé au mieux grâce à ses ruses des ires du paternel, était mal en point. Il courut à sa rencontre et s'exclama:

- Lorelei! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'appelée ne releva pas la tête, elle tenta de se tourner tout en gardant appui sur le mur pour assécher ces traîtresses d'ondes qui ornaient sa figure.

- Lorelei… ne t'inquiète pas… raconte-moi, je peux t'aider… Qui t'as fait du mal? C'est cette peste de Knell, j'en suis sûre… murmura le preux garçon, tout en cherchant à ancrer son regard à celui de sa sœur. Il s'était approché, il voulut prendre la main de la septième année mais celle-ci le repoussa.

- Tu te trompes… c'est ma faute… Laisse Aoede tranquille… Tu peux m'accompagner à mon dortoir… Je ne me sens pas bien… Conséquence de mes bêtises d'hier soir… Tu en as entendu parlé, non? Souffla la frêle brune, discours entrecoupé de quelques silencieux sanglots, sa menotte cherchant à attraper sa tenue austère mais trop affaibli pour y arriver sans maladresse.

- Il faut que tu me guides. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est pas loin des cachots…Ne préfères-tu pas aller à l'infirmerie, c'est plus près? Répondit le noble gryffondor, omettant d'affirmer qu'il connaissait les ignobles dires qui couraient sur sa parente la plus proche.

- Non, je préfère éviter de donner de quoi manger aux commères… N'as-tu pas envie d'apprendre la localisation de Serpentard ainsi que le mot de passe?… Tu es bizarre, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion… Ne te laisse pas distraire pas ce genre d'émotions, Les gens pourront se jouer de toi plus facilement. Répliqua la serpentarde, délivrant son minois de l'épaisse chevelure, relevant la tête, le menton haut, un léger rictus railleur que quelques professeurs prodiguaient aux élèves trop pressés de parler pour que la réponse soit exacte et réfléchie…

Siegfried eut un tendre sourire… Lorelei serait toujours Lorelei… A lui faire de leçons à tout bout de champ…Il l'emmena jusqu'à la maison de Serpentard sans encombre, quelques personnes les avaient fixé… Rien de bien grave… Sa sœur allait bien.

Lorelei se sentait obligé de rassurer son petit frère, elle ne voulait pas à nouveau perdre une quelconque domination ou supériorité sur qui que ce soit. Elle convoitait sa place d'ainé et ne laisserait plus rien l'abaisser. Elle était vaniteuse… Oui, mais elle le savait… C'était son unique moteur dans la société actuelle… Dans l'intimité, par contre, elle serait humble et réfléchie… de tous les dangers, le plus grand serait de sous-estimer ses ennemis désormais… Mais eux l'ignoraient!

* * *

je vous avais prévenus. Il faut patienter pour le prochain chap qui aura plus d'actions et de Tom, pour les Fans ( c'est sur que tout de suite ça devient plus intéressant quand il est là!)

Aucune idée dans l'avenir de lorlelei et des relations avec Tom? ben va falloir attendre au moins le chap 12! bon courage!


	11. Ruse vaut mieux que Pouvoir

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….**

**RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor

**Erratum:** le chapitre 10 contient une grave erreur… Autre que quelques fautes d'orthographes ou syntaxe ( je les ai pas encore repérées mais yen a c'est sûr, il me faut 1000 lectures et une semaine pour m'en rendre compte). Ce n'est pas le samedi 22 novembre mais le samedi 21 novembre 1943 que l'action se passe. Certains diront que c'est pas important mais non! Je suis très exigeante et perfectionniste, on ne change pas de date comme ça! Bon, ok… c'est pas grave…

**Bonus:**

-j'ai écrit les décrets n°667 et n°668 pour ceux que ça intéresse…

-Comment je trouve les noms? Hé bien, j'ai un merveilleux outil qui s'appelle Google et wikipédia, vous pouvez trouver aussi toutes les infos que vous désirez.

-Siegfried est-il important? Oui! Il est trop mignon, je l'adore! Un des rares persos qui est hautement positif pour Lorelei. Grace à lui, elle a retrouvé la force nécessaire pour avancer.

-Pourquoi Lorelei déteste-t-elle sa mère et apprécie son père alors que dans son autobiographie, c'est le contraire? Tout simplement, elle n'a aucun recul pour l'instant et aucune raison de contrer le patriarche familial… Ca va changer, vous l'imaginez!

-L'autobiographie est-elle intéressante? Non, Lorelei ment beaucoup à l'intérieur, pour prouver sa prétendue bonne foi au ministère.

-Les titres des chapitres sont des citations plus ou moins arrangées. Honte à moi, je sais…

-Je suis en train de réfléchir à la réalisation de plusieurs one-shot autour de Lorelei avec Echo Rosier, Sirius Black et son frère, la famille Fudge… Mais bon, j'ai du mal à trouver des docs pour chaque début de chap, donc ils vont peut-être se retrouver là, finalement!

**Chapitre 11:**_** L'hypocrisie est un hommage que le vice rend à la vertu.**_

_-Feu Sir Black ne désirait pas que sa fille hérite des trésors familiaux, j'en tiens pour témoin la preuve scellée par le département fiscale des Aurors n° 33 où il y écrit le début d'une lettre de reniement à l'encontre de Milady Lorelei Black._

_- Objection, si reniement il y avait, il aurait dû déposer le sceau magique de la famille Black. Feu Sir Black était connu pour un caractère assez emporté, sévère et fougueux. Il a pu se défouler dans ces papiers._

_-Objection rejetée._

_- Feu Sir Black est décédé une semaine après avoir commencé cette lettre, n'est-ce pas Milady Black?_

_- Effectivement, cela prouve qu'il avait vraiment changé d'avis, il a eu tout son temps._

_- Je vous trouve bien sereine… et cette phrase « il a eu tout son temps » donne l'impression que vous lui en avez donné…_

_- Objection, Maitre Niccolo suggère un crime sans la moindre preuve. J'ai ici le rapport n°145653 sur la mort de feu Sir Black où plusieurs experts affirment l'innocence de Milady Lorelei Black._

_- Objection acceptée. Maitre Niccolo, il y a déjà eu plusieurs instances pour évaluer les causes de la mort de Feu Lady et Sir Black. Veuillez vous concentrer sur cette affaire ou je conseillerais à vos clients de changer de représentant._

_- A l'école, vous fréquentiez un jeune homme, né-moldu, n'est-ce pas?_

_- Exact. Je ne vois pas le mal. Serais-je puni d'avoir un esprit moins obtus que mon père?_

_- Bien sûr que non. Mais votre père en a peut-être entendu parler… Il était plutôt rigide sur l'honneur familiale._

_-Et c'est justement pour cette raison que vos clients me poursuivent… Il faut me juger sur les lois magiques et non sur les principes de la Famille Black… J'ai tous les droits sur cet héritage, qu'importe que je sois indigne, selon eux, par mes contacts et actions, de cette famille!_

**Retranscription du procès n°78245665443221113445, affaire Black contre Black, Service des recours juridiques en Succession, Département de la Justice Magique, Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni.**

_Lundi 30 novembre 1943,_

_Grande Salle, table de Serpentard, Poudlard._

Hämarik Duskhope était contrariée. Tout le monde le savait. Cette aristocrate restait plantée devant la table, indécise. Il était aussi courant de percevoir de l'hésitation dans la gracieuse démarche de la blonde que de voir un troll résoudre une arcane d'arithmancie. L'adolescente aux yeux bleuâtres se morfondait de l'attitude de ses camarades de chambrée. Il régnait un froid entre Aoede et Lorelei, glaçant toute l'atmosphère du dortoir. Elle appréciait la compagnie d'Aoede au caractère beaucoup plus sympathique mais se sentait plus proche de Lorelei aux principes plus honorables… Enfin… Avant de fréquenter le né-moldu sans fortune… La bourgeoise était chue aux côtés de Yaxley, un homme peu plaisant et très prétentieux, et de sa comparse Echo à la mine attristée et pitoyable… Plus loin de là, l'héritière Black exposait un minois terne et anxieux. En face d'elle, l'orphelin exhibait un sourire qui faisait honneur à ses traits fins et bien disposés. Hämarik ignorait quelle place elle devait prendre… Aoede lui faisait rancune chaque fois qu'elle côtoyait la brune qui portait la même coiffure qu'elle. Lorelei lui parlait peu chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à dos la brune décharnée. Le choix aurait été pourtant simple mais elle ressentait un malaise… Les confidences d'Echo sur le fameux soir de la soirée de Slug l'avaient émue… Elle considérait comme important son lien avec l'hautaine Black pour son avenir et il semblait évident que celle-ci avait quelque poids sur la conscience… Elle devait l'aider, la noble jeune fille aurait une dette à remplir envers elle après… Mais il était si difficile d'établir un contact ou une conversation avec l'adolescente… Elle était désagréable au possible et lançait nombre de remarques blessantes…

Lorelei Black était trop préoccupée pour remarquer le trouble de sa laide compagne blonde. Elle avait enfin réussi à dépasser son dégout et sa phobie pour s'entretenir avec son violeur. C'était le petit-déjeuner, beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs consommaient les mets préparés par les elfes de maison, elle ne craignait rien… Jedusor arborait un visage réjoui et farci de condescendance. Lorelei aurait décrit ce contentement comme celui du dieu Apophis lors d'une éclipse solaire… Les éclipses sont heureusement temporaires.

- Je vois que tu as bien réfléchi au marché… Mais nous devrions discuter de cela dans un endroit plus discret. susurra le serpent d'un ton complaisant

- je ne veux pas d'un lieu désert! Objecta la septième année, la voix basse, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu ne présentes aucun attrait pour moi, arrête de te croire si séduisante. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Réfuta sournoisement le préfet.

- qu'importe le réceptacle tant qu'il y a du plaisir… cita la demoiselle, pressée de donner tort. Elle n'aurait jamais cru énoncer un axiome aussi vulgaire dans sa vie.

- tu es moins nigaude que je ne le pensais… Mais je suis libéré de ce genre de penchants terrestres. Ce n'est qu'avilissement de l'être que je suis. Argua prétentieusement le maître-chanteur.

La noble collégienne se languissait de réduire à néant la vanité de ce gamin. Elle ne devait pas le contredire. Elle avait longuement réfléchi cette semaine et étudié à la bibliothèque. Elle devait le laisser mijoter dans la casserole sans qu'il ne se rende compte de la hausse de température. Elle demanda platement:

- Où?

- Rejoins-moi à 17 heures devant le cours du professeur Slughorn. Informa le truand mineur et déjà accompli.

La journée passa incroyablement vite dans l'esprit de Lorelei. Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur les cours qu'elle avait suivis. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait plusieurs fois rappelée à l'ordre; il l'avait même convoquée à la fin de l'étude pour discuter. Le transfigurateur semblait inquiet de l'énervement perceptible de sa disciple, lui avait mentionné ses rapports avec le sang-de-bourbe, il avait paru désireux de connaître l'exactitude des liens qui les reliaient. L'altière praticienne avait nié, menti et parjuré. L'enseignant n'avait pas gobé ses fables: Elle avait senti qu'il avait tenté la legilimencie pour pénétrer ses souvenirs, elle l'avait laissé faire et mis en relation avec toutes les méchancetés qu'elle avait perpétrées sur l'horrible elfe de maison de sa mère du nom de Zig. Il abandonna l'introspection. Il ne pouvait rien dire… ne faire aucune leçon… c'était interdit d'user de magie sur les collégiens… Lorelei ne lui offrirait plus de crédits dorénavant.

L'heure du thé approchait, la descendante _Toujours Pur_ se déplaçait au plus vite à travers les dédales de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle parvint aux cachots lorsqu'une antique horloge se mit à frapper les cinq coups. Elle était à l'heure et attendit devant la porte du cours de Potions. Maints écoliers sortirent de la pièce aux effluves écœurantes, ils portaient aussi bien les couleurs de Salazar que celles de Godric. Point de Jedusor. Après l'évacuation des apprentis sorciers, la frêle jeune fille, impatiente de persécuter à son tour, approcha l'oreille du passage laissé entrouvert. Un entretien des plus singuliers se tenait entre un garçon et le directeur dans les quatre murs réservés à l'élaboration d'élixirs. Elle ne saisit pas toute l'ampleur de la conversation. Elle comprit qu'il était question de magie noire, de sacrifices et d'arithmancies. Le chiffre sept était sacré, personne ne le niait. Or, le ventripotent expert en Potions rejetait cette idée. C'était affreux, selon lui… Pourquoi?… Quels holocaustes fallait-il commettre? Des bruits de pas l'avertirent de s'éloigner au plus vite du porche. Elle recula de quelques mètres et vit le préfet franchir l'arcade. Il présenta un faciès surpris. Avait-il oublié leur prochaine entrevue?… cela exaspéra la demoiselle, fatiguée d'avoir anticipé ce tête-à-tête toute la journée, apparemment la seule à s'en être préoccupée.

Ils déambulèrent que peu de temps dans le couloir du sous-sol, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite pièce exigüe à dix mètres de l'entrée de la maison de Serpentard. La salle offrait deux pupitres et quelques chaises, des tableaux de chasseurs de géants ornaient par-ci et là les parois délavées et une bibliothèque à peine remplie siégeait dans un coin.

Jedusor ferma la porte et lança un sort pour éloigner les curieux. Lorelei sentit une peur incontrôlable refaire surface. Elle devait se calmer… le sang-de-bourbe ne convoitait plus son corps… c'était juste pour discuter tranquillement.

- Toujours peur, Black! On ne peut changer sa nature profonde, tu sais! Railla le reptile, un rictus goguenard.

- Allons à l'essentiel, veux-tu! Riposta hargneusement l'hautaine brune. Elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Elle devenait claustrophobe. La proximité de son bourreau lui donnait des frissons.

- C'est toi qui a besoin d'aide, je crois… je suis prêt à écouter tes jérémiades. Claironna l'abject sorcier, jouant avec sa baguette, l'air profondément blasé. Lorelei ne supportait plus cette apparente domination, elle rectifierait le tir.

- Je n'ai aucune preuve que tu sois capable de me redonner valeur. Il va falloir arranger cela…commença la victime, le ton draconien.

- Es-tu certaine que tu es en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit… Tu n'as pas le choix…. Réfléchis! Rétorqua la crapule, un air compréhensif et professorale plaqué sur sa bouille.

- On a toujours le choix, c'est juste que certaines possibilités sont terribles à envisager. Le pire de tout serait que tu possèdes le cahier sans honorer le marché. Continua l'aristocrate, imperturbable malgré les provocations de son interlocuteur pour l'abaisser.

- Je pensais que tu allais me demander un sursis jusqu'à l'année prochaine, étant donné que ton cadeau est sous la garde des gobelins…. Siffla la vouivre, l'air impénétrable. Il perdait de la suffisance, Lorelei aurait pu sourire mais se retint, elle devait le laisser mener le jeu en apparence. Elle répliqua, comme si elle exposait un devoir devant la classe, froide et rigoureuse.

- Tu n'as pas franchement le choix, alors je n'ai aucun sursis à te demander. Quant aux gobelins, ça risque d'être compliqué. Je ne peux entrer dans le coffre, même à ma majorité, que sous la tutelle de mon père…

- ou de ton époux, je sais tout cela! Débrouille-toi!… Attends! Tu veux m'épouser… Tu as perdu toute vanité à ce que je vois… Mais, tu me répugnes… Laisse tomber. Ricana la sangsue qui suçait et usait de toutes faiblesses. Ses prunelles étincelaient de moqueries et de prétentions. Lorelei sentit que l'anguille était ferrée, dupée par sa fatuité. Elle tentait d'ignorer toutes les mesquineries qu'il lui lançait.

- J'ai besoin que tu me fournisses en polynectar. Conclut succinctement la maline demoiselle

- Très bien, mais ce petit service va augmenter ta dette. Argua le félon, l'œil commercial et attisé par quelques trésors. Lorelei se contint d'exprimer sa colère. Ce fourbe profitait de toute occasion pour la voler. Elle baissa la tête, signe manifeste pour le préfet de soumission, et réfléchit. Si elle arrivait à atteindre son but, la perte de quelques gallions ne pourraient lui faire de tort.

- de combien? Répondît placidement la brune.

-de quoi, plutôt? J'ai besoin d'un endroit où je peux m'entretenir tranquillement avec mes amis…. L'assurance que je ne serais pas dérangé… Vous avez beaucoup de biens immobiliers, j'ai entendu… énonça l'arnaqueur.

Lorelei écarquilla les yeux de stupeur… Elle n'hébergerait pas ce sinistre scélérat… A moins que…

Elle eut un sourire de triomphe qui désarçonna l'héritier de Salazar. Il se méfia tout de suite et tendit toute son attention sur la gourde qu'il avait dupée. Sa baguette reprit place dans sa main et pointa la sorcière.

Celle-ci jacta, d'une voix enjouée et enfantine, la frimousse espiègle:

- Très bien! Maintenant, le pacte!

- Pardon? S'étonna, le regard ahuri, le jeune homme, s'étant préparé à une revanche, une révolte ou une fourberie.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit au début… Je ne ferais rien sans la garanti de ta totale bonne foi sur cette affaire. Raconta la pimbêche, faisant de gros yeux, simulant le rôle de petite fille qui jouait à la maîtresse. Ces mimiques étaient grotesques, très différentes de l'image que renvoyait Black habituellement. Il songea un court instant que cela méritait prudence mais l'exaspération qu'il éprouvait prit le dessus; Il l'acculerait à son autorité… Elle n'avait pas une quelconque qualité pour être un ennemi à la hauteur.

- Je n'ai rien à te prouver… persifla le malfaiteur, énervé par ce changement d'atmosphère. Il voulait récupérer la tension du début, ressentir l'anéantissement, le désarroi, les tentatives désespérées de la jeune fille pour devenir maitre de sa destinée.

Il y eut un flottement, un silence léger… Jedusor semblait avoir réussi à plomber l'ambiance… Il se régalait à nouveau… Tout était si aisé, si tendre, si facile…

Lorelei Black observait Jedusor se pâmer de son hégémonie traître. Elle le laissait déguster. Elle donnerait plus de poids ainsi à sa réplique. Elle démontrerait sa détermination…. Elle prenait un gros risque… Mais c'était le moment ou jamais!…

- Alors tu n'auras rien!.... murmura la sorcière capricieuse, le ton glacial et tranchant, coupant l'effet puéril et immature qu'elle étalait quelques secondes auparavant, sciant la satisfaction du préfet ainsi que tous ses préjugés concernant l'héritière Black.

_____________________________________________________________

Le dortoir des jeunes filles de septièmes années était quiet. Cela aurait pu être évident si tous les lits avaient été vides car leur propriétaires avaient déserté la frigide pièce. Hämarik passait la soirée avec Lovegood, Aoede jouait aux échecs avec Wilkes dans la salle commune et Echo envoyait un billet doux et se trouvait donc à la volière. Un seul Baldaquin avait les tentures baissés, celui de Lorelei Black, elle s'y était enfermée dès la fin du dîner. Pas un bruit ne rompait le silence. N'importe qui aurait cru que la noble s'était endormie. La vérité était bien loin des apparences:

_Moi, Tom Jedusor, promet de rétablir l'honneur de Lorelei Black dès lors qu'elle se sera libérée de sa dette envers moi, Tom Jedusor._

_Moi, Tom Jedusor, promet de ne nuire à l'honneur de Lorelei Black de quelques manières qu'il soit dès lors que Lorelei Black fournit sa créance envers moi, Tom Jedusor._

_Moi, Tom Jedusor, promet de ne souiller Lorelei Black dès lors que Lorelei Black apporte tous les efforts nécessaires à la redevance qu'elle a contractée envers moi, Tom Jedusor._

_Moi, Lorelei Black, sorcière issue de la grande famille Black aux principes honorables, promet d'échanger le Unzeurlichechrift contre le sort de régénération de l'hymen suite à la dette que moi, Lorelei Black, a envers le sorcier, Tom Jedusor, selon le code d'honneur de la grande Famille Black aux principes honorables._

_Moi, Lorelei Black, sorcière issue de la grande famille Black aux principes honorables, promet de fournir un lieu sûr, protégé de toute intrusion, au sorcier Tom Jedusor et à ses invités en remerciement de l'acquisition de la potion appelée Polynectar selon le code d'honneur de la grande Famille Black aux principes honorables. _

_Moi, Lorelei Black, sorcière issue de la grande famille Black aux principes honorables, promet de s'acquitter de sa redevance auprès du sorcier, Tom Jedusor, dans le plus grand secret._

Lorelei écrivait les promesses effectuées quelques heures auparavant, dans un petit carnet noir en cuir . Les sortilèges qui ensorcelaient sa couche garantissait la plus grande confidentialité. Elle sourit et voulut rire, cela faisait bien longtemps que son âme ne s'était pas soulagée de l'absurdité du monde et des humains. Encore heureux que le sixième année ne connaissait pas les serments inviolables… Elle aurait été perdue! Mais la chance était de son côté, elle se l'était assuré… Le sorcier Dorcas lui avait gentiment fourni l'élixir contre son soutien silencieux pour sa relation avec la bavarde Echo… Jedusor avait longuement réfléchi à la formulation,… plusieurs fois, il avait interrompu le monologue de Lorelei… Finalement, il s'était mis d'accord dans cette version… Trop vaniteux pour l'interroger sur les soi-disant principes de la famille _Toujours Pur…_Ce sang-de-bourbe souhaitait jouer dans la cour des grands mais était ignare dans les règles qui y faisaient loi… Elle allait l'écraser…


	12. Ironie du sort

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….**

**RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor

**ANNONCE:** Un chapitre un peu court, mais je fais vraiment des efforts... Le prochain sera par contre archi long, ça va faire sacrément bancal mais bon!... Il sera dispo la semaine prochaine si ce n'est début aout car je pars en vacances!

**EXPLICATION**: Certains peuvent se demander comment Tom a pu faire ces promesses. Voilà plusieurs raisons ( certaines découlent d'opinions persos): tout d'abord, Lorelei a bu du Felix Felicis, ses chances ont donc franchement accru et lui ont donné une grande confiance en elle. Deuxio, Tom n'a que seize ans, il est vraiment calé sur certains domaines, sur d'autres, il est totalement cancre, ses connaissances se développeront plus tard et surtout auprès de Barjow&Beurk. Troisièmement, Tom n'aurait jamais fait un serment inviolable, il a trop peur de la Mort ( voilà un petit indice pour la suite!). Ses camarades ne lui ont jamais parlé des mœurs archaïques que prônent la Famille Black, une des très rare famille à être pur depuis le Moyen-âge. La majorité des serpentards se libèrent de l'éducation rigide qu'ils ont subi. De plus, ça sert à quoi d'expliquer tout ça à un sang-de-bourbe!

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**_** La suprême ironie de la vie, c'est que personne ne s'en sort vivant.**_

_Principes de la Famille Black._

_Les enfants doivent respect et obéissance aux adultes membres de la famille Black._

_Les femmes doivent respect et obéissance aux hommes membres de la famille Black._

_Les hommes sont responsables de toutes décisions concernant la famille Black; par deçà on ne peut désobéir et bafouer l'autorité des hommes de la famille Black._

_Lors de tout litige entre les hommes de la famille Black, le droit d'ainesse fait autorité._

_Lors de tout litige entre les femmes de la famille Black, le droit d'ainesse des hommes responsables fait autorité ou, à défaut le droit d'ainesse des femmes fait autorité._

_La Famille Black doit se concerter lors de tout reniement d'un membre de la famille Black._

_Tout homme peut se défendre devant la Famille Black pour rejeter les charges qui imposent son reniement._

_Tout enfant ou Femme est défendu par l'homme qui est responsable devant la Famille Black pour rejeter les charges qui imposent leur reniement. A défaut d'homme responsable, le patriarche familiale devient le représentant des accusés._

_Tout membre de la Famille Black doit faire Honneur à la famille, à la noblesse et au blason de la Famille Black._

_Tout membre de la Famille Black doit respecter ses principes._

**Extrait de ****Us et Coutumes des Grandes Familles Sorcières,**** Randolphus Pittiman.**

_Samedi 19 Décembre 1943,_

_Chambre de Lorelei, Appartement des Enfants, troisième étage, Sunlightsunk Castle, Domaine de la Famille Black, alentours de Pembroke, Pays de Galles._

Les vacances de l'équinoxe de l'hiver venaient tout juste de commencer. L'héritière Black avait été heureuse de retrouver la monotonie, la sécurité, la sérenité de sa demeure familiale. Dès la matiné, elle avait tenté de percer l'arcane du sort vertueux qui la sauverait mais elle avait été sans cesse dérangée... Finalement, elle avait choisi de profiter de cette première journée de véritable accalmie, sans peste, félon et vautour à proximité. Elle irait se reposer en bouquinant quelques revues interdites qu'affectionnait tant sa mère.

Lorelei lisait, en ce moment, un livre sur les romances d'une princesse moldue, ouvrage chipé dans le secrétaire privé de sa mère. Elle était choquée… Comment sa génitrice pouvait-elle apprécier de telles inepties! L'héroïne sombrait d'amour pour un indigent… Franchement!…

Elle était étendue sur son lit recouvert d'un épais dessus-de-lit en patchwork de soie, de coton sauvage et de cashmere, métissage étrange tout comme les couleurs qui l'ornaient. Un bleu Roy se mêlait parfois à un orange criard, des fils d'argent et de cuivre reliés les carrés de tissus pourvus d'autant tons infinis qu'un arc-en-ciel en disposait. La demoiselle adorait cette couverture, seule excentricité apparente de sa chambre, propre et rangée, aux tonalités vert-amande et argentées. Chaque meuble siégeait à une place bien précise, donnant l'impression aux invités de ne devoir rien déplacer ou toucher. Son unique lieu strictement personnel en imposait et la rendait fière. Les gens se tenaient correctement là, même son amie Aoede préférait être dans la seconde salle de jeux, celle où il ne comportait aucun livre ou matériel ludique et éducatif.

Depuis plus de deux semaines, la noble demoiselle respirait à nouveau, elle connaissait le nom du sort qui lui serait utile, elle possédait du polynectar si jamais elle ne trouvait d'information dans les six pièces réservées à la disposition d'étagères accueillant des grimoires et manuscrits du Manoir Black… Elle n'aimait pas le nom de Sunlightsunk, preuve que cette bâtisse avait appartenu à une vielle famille sans descendance mâle, gage que ce sublime château aux structures de diverses époques n'était pas l'œuvre de sa famille.

La véritable Maison de la Famille Black se situait à Londres, dans un ridicule Hôtel particulier du XVIIIème siècle, la citadelle originelle datant du moyen-âge s'étant effondrée après le passage d'une tribu de géants. Dans le domicile situé dans la capitale anglaise, les descendants de la branche directe du premier Black reconnu y habitaient, chaque fils ainé y vivait dès lors qu'il se mariait. Le prochain propriétaire serait donc Orion Black, un petit cousin éloigné de Lorelei.

Elle était heureuse que ses parents eussent décidé de ne pas la nommer selon le principe ridicule des astres. Une lointaine aïeule, arrière arrière..grande tante, dont l'époux était ainé et de filiation directe, s'était glorifiée de ses parents, astronome et divinatrice reconnus par tous, et avait considéré que tout rejeton devrait porter un nom de la voute céleste. Deçà, les appellations étaient très redondantes, combien de Vega, Arcturus, Sirius… existaient dans cette généalogie? Maints membres de la dynastie baptisaient désormais leurs enfants ainsi pour se rapprocher (et duper les ignorants) du lignage directe et des privilèges qui en dérivaient. L'altière jeune fille aimait la singularité de son prénom qui renvoyait aux origines de sa mère, de la grande Famille Von Kobold, grande Aristocratie de l'Europe centrale. De plus, personne ne pourrait se fourvoyer en ce qui la concernait sur l'arbre aux multiples rameaux de l'histoire familiale.

Sa famille proche, descendante directe du cadet de la Seconde génération, avait acquis cette forteresse au XIXème siècle. Elle était bien plus spacieuse et convenable que la demeure londonienne. Certains disaient qu'elle manquait de confort, le vent aimant se balader à travers les dédales de pierres rudes, sauvages et médiévales. Cependant, on ne pouvait déprécier la vue qu'offrait la haute tourelle centrale, vestige d'un donjon: La mer et la côte de Pembroke d'un côté, les bois et les prairies vallonnées de l'autre, un panorama hétéroclite qui pouvait satisfaire tous les goûts. Cet alcazar exhibait sept étages au maximum, deux ailes périphériques composée de deux niveaux, et un total de 98 pièces regroupées en salons, petits et grands, d'hiver et d'été, bibliothèques, privées et publiques, appartements personnels avec cabinets réservés, salles de réception ,pour comité restreint ou gala, fumoirs, vérandas… et bien sûr volière, écuries, garage magique à balai, salle de bal et ateliers sorciers.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa passer Lady Embla Black, l'air agacé et pincé. Lorelei rangea au plus vite l'objet maraudé sous son couvre-lit… Pourquoi sa mère ne signalait-elle jamais son intention de pénétrer la chambre?… Pourquoi sa maternelle ne faisait-elle pas appel aux elfes tout comme son père?…

- Jeune Fille, nous avons à parler! Déclara la dame avec un accent germanique assez appuyé, signe qu'elle perdait son sang-froid.

- Oui, Mère… débita l'enfant, la tête baissée et la voix basse.

- Qui est Tom Jedusor ? Questionna abruptement l'autrichienne, les yeux vitreux, les lèvres abimées d'avoir prononcé ce nom sans écorcher la sonorité anglaise.

La jeune fille, aussi brune que sa mère était blonde, eut un sursaut d'effroi, repéra un billet dans la main de sa génitrice, et ne sut que dire tellement l'angoisse la tétanisait… que s'était-il passé?… Elle maîtrisait la situation normalement… Qui avait parlé?… Les promesses la protégeaient du sang-de-bourbe mais pas des autres….

L'épouse de Sir Black remarqua le trouble de sa fille. La tendresse, la peur et la colère étreignirent le cœur de la Lady… Elle décida de se choir au côté du premier fruit de ses entrailles. Elle interpréta le silence de son ainée comme révélateur d'une affliction incomprise et expliqua d'une voix douce, chaleureuse et débordante d'amour maternel:

- Lorelei, je suis allée à la volière, j'attendais une réponse de Madame Knell… j'ai trouvé ceci adressé aussi bien à ton père et moi qu'à toi…. J'étais surprise… j'ai ouvert supposant que ton père ne me ferait préjudice de cet acte… Elle vient de Poudlard… de Tom Jedusor… Il dit qu'il veut t'épouser! Il demande ta main… Il est vraiment très poli… je suis étonnée… Lorelei, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller…

De longues larmes silencieuses glissaient sur les joues de l'adolescente. D'un coup, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, enfouit son minois contre les genoux, cherchant à s'éloigner et se protéger de la cruelle vérité.

Embla Black était déconcertée… Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa fille, portrait craché de son mari, eut la capacité intellectuelle et spirituelle de s'affranchir des dogmes des Black. Finalement, toutes ces discussions et histoires qu' elle avait confiées avaient réussi à influencer son premier enfant à l'esprit si obtus. Une partie d'elle éprouvait la plus grande fierté de cette libération, une autre s'angoissait des conséquences à venir… Il était évident qu'une jeune demoiselle ne puisse épouser un homme sans fortune, titre ou influence …. Qu'importait les capacités du prétendant! … Un fruit mûr, délicieux, raffinée ne pouvait chuter sur une terre aride et peu accueillante… Les résultats seraient médiocres, l'énergie employée à la croissance de la fleur devenue fruit aurait été gaspillée…. Jehan Hubert Black n'accepterait jamais… Que pouvait-être l'amour dans le désespoir, la pauvreté et la populace pour une femme habituée au luxe, à la délicatesse, à l'élégance que représentait le train de vie de l'aristocratie… C'était folie… Après ces réflexions beaucoup plus raisonnables, Lady Black reprit d'une voix plus fraiche et posée:

-Lorelei, tu ne peux l'épouser, tu comprends… Si encore il était riche ou influent… Je t'ai toujours dit que le sang n'avait pas autant de valeur que les gens le supposaient… Mais il n'a rien… Tu ne peux pas être heureuse et comblée auprès d'un homme comme lui!

Lorelei était stupéfaite du discours de sa mère. Elle était au bord du désespoir et de la honte. Mais la faiblesse de sa mère la dégouta, l'écœura, la révulsa. Sa génitrice avait toujours essayé d'induire que les né-moldu valaient autant que les autres… qu'il ne fallait pas les mépriser… qu'ils étaient capables de grandes choses… A partir du moment où cela débarquait dans son petit monde, elle retournait sa veste, changeait le mousquet d'épaule et dénigrait tous ces propos… Sa mère était bienfaisante d'hypocrisie, fourbe dans ses proclamations de foi, lamentable de petitesse… Très bien, tant que ça n'arrivait pas chez elle!…

Prise dans un accès de rage, Lorelei retira la couverture multicolore et dévoila son larcin. Lady Embla Black écarquilla ses yeux myopes, tacha de remettre ses lunettes en place pour voir ce que sa fille montrait. Elle devint blême… Sa progéniture ne devait avoir accès à de tels romans fantasques loin des réalités de la vie… Elle sentit la culpabilité monter en elle… Son enfant était innocente, inculte et ingénue… Seules les dames comprenaient que cet écrit n'était que songes et fantasmes d'une vie ennuyeuse et bien huilée… Elle prit la reliure, s'approcha du poêle en fonte, emprisonna l'ouvrage tout comme la lettre dans les flammes qui réchauffaient la pièce puis partit accomplir quelques affaires pour se libérer de cette conversation embarrassante et des yeux noirs emplis de violence que seul les Black arrivaient à présenter.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Lorelei hurla. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration… Le cancre avait bien compris qu'avec ses promesses, jamais elle ne lui offrirait quoique ce soit. Elle devait obtenir l'approbation de son père pour toute transaction et donc, renier la dernière promesse. Jedusor avait du émettre la qualité et l'appellation du sort pour que ces prétendues promesses pussent être valables. Elle l'avait obligé à se dévoiler!… Mais c'était fini!… Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il irait jusqu'au mariage pour l'assiéger… Encore heureux que ce fut Mère qui découvrît l'épître… mais Jedusor ne pouvait plus rien faire, maintenant…. Lorelei poussa sa concentration au maximum… quels options restait-il au sang-de-bourbe?… Tout ce qu'il fallait pour sa survie était lancer le sortilège qui rendrait sa vertu… Elle avait perçu quelques allusions dans un vieux grimoire de la bibliothèque privée appelée jadis « _antre du savoir ténébreux _» par feu son grand-père paternel. Malheureusement, elle avait été délogée par les elfes du patriarche et n'avait pu emporté l'ouvrage. De nombreux enchantements protégeaient les écrits… Que pouvait faire prochainement le félon?… Son père devait ignorer son existence… Il pourrait douter ensuite de son innocence… Elle serait perdue… Après tout, pourquoi un moins-que-rien pensait-il pouvoir obtenir la main d'une aristocrate?… Mettre quelqu'un au courant serait dangereux et sot… Elle devait aller à la volière vérifier qu'il n'y ait point de doublons de la traitre missive.

Elle prit son manteau, son écharpe verte et son bonnet puis sortit rejoindre les volatiles. Effrayée à la perspective d'être doublée, l'altière jeune fille fit ce que ,depuis ses dix ans, lui avait été interdit: elle dévala les escaliers et sprinta vers la cour extérieur.

Essoufflée d'avoir tant couru pour atteindre l'abri des messagers sorciers, Lorelei aspirait de grandes bouffées d'air aux relents de fientes. Elle eut une moue dégoutée. Elle observa ensuite les oiseaux repérant ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à la famille. Il y en avait beaucoup; son père était en affaires avec de nombreux sorciers, sa mère organisait entrevues, réunions, club et soirées avec toutes les dames du Royaume-Uni. Elle vit enfin un gros hiboux fatigué qu'elle avait déjà utilisé à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. A sa patte était accrochée une dépêche à l'écriture sèche et serrée. Son nom y était inscrit.

Elle prit la lettre fébrilement, la lut et pleura.

__________________________________________________________________

Lorelei était bouleversée… Tous ses stratagèmes étaient réduits à néant… Elle ne voyait plus aucune issue… Elle avait du défaire les promesses… Comment l'énergumène avait-il pu être au courant de la réversibilité du sort?… Et les dernières informations l'obligeaient à honorer le marché…

La chétive brune marchait tête baissée, épaules voutées, vers son refuge privé.

Même si elle possédait le polynectar, elle devrait quand même fournir un logement au truand. Il n'y avait plus de promesses pour la défendre des calomnies… Il n'y avait plus rien… Jedusor était totalement contre le renouvellement de ce processus magique… Elle devait s'incliner… Il redevenait son unique espoir… Elle devait lui apporter le cahier le 22 décembre au soir, le lendemain de son anniversaire… Il lui avait détaillé la démarche à suivre car il avait peur qu'elle fut trop idiote… cela l'exaspéra… Il avait toujours les réponses…Par contre, Elle, elle était minable, sans solution, sans réaction…La seule chose pour laquelle elle était douée, c'était les pleurnicheries… Elle n'arrivait jamais à être constructive… elle n'était qu'une sotte…

Le 22 décembre 1943, Elle aurait dix-sept ans, serait majeure, subtiliserait apparence, baguette, sceau et chevalière de son Père, se rendrait à Gringotts et spolierait la dot de sa mère…

Le 22 décembre 1943, Lorelei Black deviendrait scélérat.

Le 22 décembre 1943, Lorelei Black n'aurait plus aucun honneur jusqu'à ce qu'on lui accordât la grâce d'une vertu factice.

Mais Lorelei Black ignorait que Le 22 décembre 1943 incarnerait aussi une renaissance. La face du monde en serait à tout jamais changé.

Le 22 décembre 1943, Lorelei Black serait affranchie.

* * *

Quels sont vos pronostics? ............. ça va être dur d'attendre.


	13. tout arrive à qui sait attendre

**SENTIMENTS OU PAS , JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT OU SONT ISSUS DU FABULEUX UNIVERS DE JK ROWLING! REMERCIONS LA DE NOUS FAIRE TANT REVER….**

**RESUME:** Lorelei Black a toujours considéré que la majorité ne pouvait avoir tort puisque la majorité définissait la normalité. De cette normalité émergeait la haute société, conservatrice de la morale et du bien-être du monde. Sa septième année risque fort d'ébranler toutes ses convictions… Epoque de Tom Jedusor

**ANNONCE:** mille pardons… j'ai mis beaucoup de temps… Finalement, j'ai du couper le chapitre de la fin, sinon je m'en sortais pas… Je vous laisse profiter.. Le prochain chapitre sera moins intéressant en terme d'actions mais l'art de la politique reconnu aux serpentards va être mis en œuvre…

**Chapitre 13**_**: Tout **__**arrive à qui **__**sait **__**attendre. La mort, par **__**exemple**__._

_Black,_

_Deux options se présentent à toi: rompre les promesses ou devenir ma soumise_

_Je sais que t'épouser ne m'apportera rien puisque que tu seras reniée mais je t'aurai au moins appris que l'on doit me respecter. Ne m'oblige pas à corrompre ton niais de frère, il est le seul héritier mâle, l'honneur de tes parents n'en seraient que plus bafoué._

_Le sort qui t'intéresse doit être effectué par une personne pure._

_Je te transmettrai les détails pour le carnet, tu es tellement stupide qu'il faut éviter tout risque._

_Ton maître._

_Mardi 22 décembre 1943,_

_Tourelle, septième étage, Sunlightsunk Castle, Domaine de la Famille Black, alentour de Pembroke, Pays de Galles._

Des nuances rosées et orangées habillaient les cieux endormis, la lune sombrait doucement tandis que le paysage se noyait dans une profonde mélancolie tourmentée.

Les vents marins amenaient et renvoyaient une étrange mélodie. La mer comme attirée par ce chant singulier déployaient des vagues d'ondes ricochant sur des rocs ténébreux et cruels. L'océan soufflait ses flots. Ces lames ses brisaient sur les récifs, augmentant l'envoutement de la complainte:

_Je ne sais d'où me vient_

_La tristesse que je ressens_

_Un conte des siècles anciens _

_Hante mon esprit et mes sens_

Une jeune fille à la chevelure d'ébène psalmodiait cette ritournelle invariablement, créant une atmosphère d'infini et de fatalité, éternel emprisonnement d'un esprit possédé et tumultueux. Les yeux sombres et cabalistiques fixaient l'horizon doré, recherchant inlassablement une rive pour s'ancrer, une lueur d'espoir., un avenir.

Les vêtements de la demoiselle ne virevoltaient pas malgré les vaines caresses du zéphire pour consoler l'âme perdue. Les tissus lourds cloîtraient tout le corps de la recluse dans une cage d'étoffe somptueuse et luxueuse; l'ambiance n'en était que plus macabre…

La veille s'était tenue un grand gala pour honorer la naissance de la noble enfant.

La robe imposante et imprévue avait été utile pour recouvrir les colères de Sir Black… Un malotrus du nom grotesque de Jedusor en avait été la cause…

Une femme qui avait été son amie, sa confidente, son âme sœur l'avait usurpée, humiliée, vaincue…

Le jour où des promesses furent rompues, sa mère avait invité des amis de longue date, essayant de distraire sa progéniture…

Sir Black aurait dû être occupé, il l'était toujours, il dédaignait les bourgeois…

Mauvaise fortune régnait en cette journée-là… Le patriarche voulut s'enorgueillir… Il contraignit ses hôtes à ses propres flatteries… Il avait désiré prendre sa revanche sur la prospérité des affaires de la famille Knell… Suite à ces vanités, Le sourire narquois de Monsieur Knell scella la destinée de Lorelei… Il dévoila par quelques remarques perfides et polis l'existence d'un né-moldu… Le blême de Lady Black apporta le coup de grâce… Jehan Hubert Black perdit rictus condescendant, prunelles railleuses et air supérieur… Les privilèges, faveurs et reconnaissances qu'avait conquis Lorelei Black auprès du paternel furent anéantis, assassinés, annihilés… Le 19 décembre 1943, des meurtrissures envahirent la dépouille qu'était devenue la feue préférée de Sir Black.. Le 20 décembre 1943 des taillades avertirent la déshonorée que le pardon était difficile dans sa famille… Le 21 décembre 1943 l'autrichienne parvint à éloigner son époux, à le convaincre de donner la fête, de ne laisser courir de bruits sur un quelconque déshonneur possible… le seul point positif fut que personne ne songea un seul instant que l'opprobre se nichât aussi en sa chair… Son petit frère avait assuré qu'il ne libérait point sa sœur en présence d'inconnus masculins… Pieux mensonge salvateur…

-Ekkelniss, murmura d'un coup la jeune fille, sortant du labyrinthe damné des regrets, réanimée par le soutien de son petit frère, trop loyal et candide pour supposer l'imposture de son ainée… Elle devait lui faire honneur, retrouver sa vertu sinon lui aussi paierait les conséquence de sa folie… beaucoup trop de gens souffriraient de son idiotie… sa mère, son père… son frère perdrait un héritage précieux par contre… elle mentait… Son déshonneur portait juste préjudice à elle… La Famille Black la renierait… Elle s'éloignerait de l'infamie… Elle demeurerait noble et pure… Seule Lorelei resterait souillée…

Un léger « ploc » détourna l'altière jeune femme de ses noires pensées.

Un elfe de maison, petit, rachitique, aux longues oreilles, apparut. Il était vêtu d'une légère toge gris chartreux, très propre, puisque la demoiselle lui imposait de la laver tous les deux jours, sinon elle lui en offrirait une nouvelle.

Ekkelniss se flattait d'appartenir à la maîtresse Lorelei honorable et prude. Il était devenu sa propriété quand la grande sorcière, fierté de maître Sir Jehan Hubert, avait obtenu un diplôme très difficile que tout magicien devait passer. Il était persuadé de la dignité de cette nouvelle fonction et faisait tous les efforts pour l'allouer. La maîtresse était toujours aimable et compréhensive avec lui mais pas avec les autres. C'était normal, les autres ne la satisfaisaient pas comme lui en était capable, il se glorifiait de cette confiance et reconnaissance que lui attribuait la demoiselle… Il avait donc décidé qu'il serait seulement l'elfe de gentille maîtresse Lorelei qui était bien seule car ses autres compatriotes discutaient toujours les ordres avant de les faire ou pas. Les autres obéissaient à maître Sir Jehan Hubert exclusivement. Ils n'étaient pas aussi importants que lui, ils pouvaient être remplacés.

Gentille maîtresse semblait être très fatiguée, elle avait des cercles violets sous les yeux, signe de mauvais repos chez les augustes porteurs de baguettes; son teint était blafard et les lèvres bleutées, elle ressemblait à l'équivalent humain de l'elfe alcoolique Ökin qui était tombé dans le puits à souhait, Ökin avait été libéré après ça, il l'avait bien mérité.

-Ekkelniss, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais… Père ne t'a pas interdit de m'aider? Chuchota la triste Gentille maîtresse.

L'elfe de maison fit ressortir ses gros yeux globuleux, crispa ses mains décharnées et proclama d'un ton solennel et énervé:

- Ekkelniss n'obéit qu'à Grande Maîtresse Lorelei! Ekkelniss est digne de confiance! Grande Maîtresse Lorelei peut tout demander à Ekkelniss!

- Excuse-moi, Ekkelniss! Je suis désolée… Mais c'est dangereux de désobéir à Père, tu n'es plus obligé de me soutenir… déclara la brune avec un sourire mélancolique.

-Ekkelniss veut aider Grande Maîtresse Lorelei! Répéta doucement la créature, les yeux suppliants.

Il attendait que gentille maîtresse Lorelei parlât, eût confiance en lui. Il ne fallait pas brusquer et déranger la gentille maîtresse Lorelei quand elle réfléchissait, sinon elle devenait très énervée et cela blessait Ekkelniss car il avait embêté sa gentille maîtresse Lorelei. Il y avait beaucoup de vents, il fallait que sa gentille maîtresse se décidât très vite avant qu'elle tombât très malade. Ekkelniss s'inquiétait toujours pour sa gentille maîtresse Lorelei. Un murmure mit fin aux réflexions d'Ekkelniss.

- Il va falloir alors faire quelque chose d'interdit et de dangereux… J'ai besoin de la baguette et des vêtements de Père et du sceau magique… j'ai besoin aussi que tu ne dises cela à personne… c'est un secret… j'ai besoin d'aller à Gringotts, tu peux m'aider, Ekkelniss? Je peux comprendre si tu refuses… débita rapidement, le souffle court, les yeux fuyants, la jeune fille. Elle était désemparée et pourtant pleine d'espoir, son elfe pourrait la secourir, il risquait la mort, seul sa loyauté l'obligeait à l'écouter, son paternel avait ôté ce privilège à sa descendance quand il eut appris pour le né-moldu.

- Ekkelniss peut faire ça… Grande Maîtresse Lorelei ne doit pas s'inquiéter! Ekkelniss est digne d'appartenir à Grande Maîtresse Lorelei! Ekkelniss va prouver sa valeur! Piailla l'elfe le ton glorieux. Il transplana et réapparut aussi promptement, la baguette, le sceau et des vêtements dans les bras.

Lorelei rit de bon cœur et fit naître un merveilleux sourire sur le faciès de la laide petit créature.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le chemin de Traverse était La rue marchande du quartier sorcier de Londres. On était toujours sûr de croiser une connaissance, amicale ou non, là-bas. Au contraire, l'allée des embrumes était sinistre et sans vie. Personne n'espérait rencontrer quelqu'un dans cet impasse aux connotations de magie noire.

Lorelei Black apparut dans ce sombre passage, un immonde elfe tenait sa fine main aristocrate. Heureusement pour Lorelei que la venelle était peu accueillante et poussait les sorciers à se déplacer au plus vite car un noble magicien ne portait de respect ou d'amitié pour ces êtres serviles qu'étaient les elfes de maison, tout juste de la considération pour les tâches qu'ils effectuaient avec ardeur et passion.

Un passant aurait été encore plus abasourdi de voir cette honorable héritière habillée avec des vêtements trop grands et a priori réservés à la population masculine.

La jeune femme jeta un regard aux alentours, aux aguets… Il n'y avait âme-qui-vive .

Elle demanda à Ekkelniss de l'attendre dans l'arrière cour d'une gargote miteuse nommée « repaire d'Herbet Verney ». Elle prit un cheveu trouvé sur un peigne, le mit dans la petite bouteille de polynectar et but le liquide que contenait la fiole.

Elle sentit se gonfler, sa chair se déplacer. Elle retint le cri de douleur quand ces os se mirent à pousser, sa gorge brûler, ses tripes se contracter. Ce n'était que trois minutes de souffrances fulgurantes. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ces forces…

Une larme silencieuse s'échappa de l'œil gauche de Lorelei. La jeune fille voulut la récupérer de son index..elle se fit mal, elle s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil au sens propre… Elle voyait flou, elle ôta ses lunettes… Elle était maladroite et gauche… Personne ne pouvait la prendre pour Sir Black…

Elle évalua son reflet à travers une vitre, elle fut ahurie… elle était devenu son père… Quoiqu'elle semblait moins imposante que lui… Il faudrait le devenir…

Lorelei était partagée entre s'entraîner à paraître Sir Black ou à partir au plus vite terminer ce cambriolage… Elle n'avait qu'une heure, elle prit donc la route pour la banque gardée par les gobelins.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Tout s'était bien passé. Les gobelins n'avait pas paru soupçonneux. Après tout, Lorelei connaissait et avait hérité de manière intentionnelle quand elle était petite toutes les expressions de son père, il était si dur et revêche que peu de gens prenaient parole sans réfléchir aux conséquences… Lorelei eut un élan de fierté pour son géniteur… Elle n'avait pas attendu et on l'avait servie expressément.

Elle resserra sa poigne sur sa sacoche, elle avait lancé de nombreux sorts de protection, certains si anciens que seuls les descendants de grandes familles en connaissait les propriétés, pour garder à l'abri son larcin. Elle avait remplacé le fameux cahier par un vulgaire carnet noir qui trainait dans sa chambre, cadeau de cousins éloignés désargentés. Elle pressait le pas, fondait la foule avec suffisance et rigidité… Elle ne devait croiser une fréquentation de son paternel, elle devait les dissuader de s'entretenir avec l'aristocrate… Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant que les effets de l'élixir ne s'estompassent… Elle était si près du but qu'elle ne pouvait prendre un cognard et perdre le souaffle… Elle parvint finalement à l'embranchement d'avec l'allée des embrumes, cependant sa vue baissait et elle sentit des mèches de cheveux chatouiller sa nuque… Elle courut à couvert des regards pour pénétrer le passage brumeux et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle vit la pancarte misérable de l'établissement honorant le vampire le plus cruel et le plus éphémère que Londres avait connu. Elle respira à nouveau… Elle avait retrouvé son apparence et les défauts qui allaient de pair. Heureusement, l'auberge minable et décrépie exhibait un écriteau aussi grand qu'étaient petites les bourses qui se vidaient à l'intérieur. Elle partit à la recherche de l'elfe sans binocles à son nez. Les précieux verres étaient enfermées dans la serviette en cuir et la braqueuse ne désira prendre aucun risque de dévoiler son vol. Elle susurra finalement le nom de son fidèle serviteur qui apparut aussitôt… Elle ne devait perdre de temps… Elle prit la main squelettique aux ongles fourchus et disparut de la sinistre ruelle.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu finalement récupérer la monture en peau de dragon, Lorelei aurait ainsi pu remarquer quelques spectateurs… .

___________________________________________________________

De retour chez elle, l'accomplie malfaiteur se débarrassa des vêtements, de la baguette et du sceau magique de la famille Black, branche du cadet de la Seconde Génération. Elle tendit le tout à l'hideuse bête maigre et lui demanda s'il pouvait les remettre à leur place. Elle cacha le carnet recouvert d'une reliure factice entre les ouvrages de sa bibliothèque., s'habilla de sa chemise de nuit et plongea, la seconde où sa tête toucha l'oreiller, dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur… sa mission était en partie achevée… Le moins dure mais le plus écœurant restait à faire.

Exténuée, la jeune fille s'enfuît de cette journée vers le pays de l'oubli et des songes. Elle n'entendit ni les elfes qui lui apporter le plateau du déjeuner garni de pain raci et d'eau tranplaner, ni sa mère veiller le somme de son enfant battue et encore moins, Siegfried lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes parlant de pardon et d'amour inconditionnel…

Vers les quatre heures de l'après-midi, l'adolescente sortit de sa somnolence. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit le crépuscule gagner le ciel… Elle devait se préparer, rejoindre le maître chanteur. Elle prit une douche et se vêtit de manière la plus discrète qu'il fût. Elle renonça à se coiffer avec le chignon estimée, cela attirerait l'attention…n'importe quel observateur serait étonné de voir une jeune fille de bonne famille s'entretenir avec un indigent dans le pub minable de la tête de Sanglier. A la place, elle tressa sa chevelure ténébreuse.

Tout occupée à se préparer, le regard de Lorelei vogua de manière imprécise, elle voulait quitter ce cauchemar, ne pas participer consciemment à ce crime…Son attention se pointa sur le calendrier… la lune serait semblable à celle à la nuit où elle fut violentée et ternie… Elle eut un frisson, son éreintement était autant morale que physique… Elle n'aurait pas la force de côtoyer le cruel serpent sans foi ni loi… Il pouvait bien attendre… De toute façon, l'enchantement qu'elle désirait subir ne se ferait pas avant au moins un mois, le temps de réunir les artéfacts nécessaires… Une nouvelle fureur transperça la brune: … elle ne devait pas perdre d'esprit que sa seule monnaie était le cahier… Il fallait le garder en lieu sûr… ne l'échanger qu'à condition… Après tout, le sang-de-bourbe n'avait aucune véritable intention de s'unir à elle… Il patienterait… Lorelei prit l'étrange décision de provoquer le préfet, entama une missive qui relatait l'avancée de sa mission malgré les punitions et la réclusion qu'elle avait subies et donc son impossibilité à quitter de nouveau le giron familial. Cela serait trop risqué pour l'instant expliquait-elle, au pire elle emmènerait l'ouvrage à Poudlard.

Un hurlement brisa le silence morbide qui régnait dans le château depuis le reniement sentimental du seigneur envers son premier-né.

- SALE FILLE, veux-tu bien m'expliquer! Tonitrua une voix puissante et terrifiante. Le bruit de lourds pas angoissa Lorelei à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de son appartement. Elle rangea l'ébauche de lettre, referma le secrétaire à clef et se leva, la tête baissée prête à recevoir un châtiment corporel supplémentaire.

Jehan Hubert Black ouvrit la barrière de chêne avec fracas, son visage impassible malgré ses éclats sonores. La jeune fille tenta d'accueillir convenablement son hôte tout en affichant une mine contrit sans pour autant laisser paraître l'affolement qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle devait être innocente et repenti pour que la mauvaise humeur ne soit que temporaire. Elle dit d'une voix douce et soumise:

- Oui, Père.

Cette phrase fit tiquer l'œil gauche de Sir Jehan Black. Il se positionna au centre de la pièce jaugeant tous les objets qu'elle contenait. Il remarqua l'encrier sur le secrétaire, la chaise légèrement déplacée pour que ce recoin fusse harmonieux et élégant, et le corps de la fille faisant barrière à l'accès du bureau. Cela décupla sa colère… Il n'y avait plus de doute sur la félonie de cette créature qui osait être de son sang. Il leva la main gauche comme pour montrer quelque chose, Lorelei suivit du regard la menotte relevant le menton, elle n'aperçut le roseau tenu par l'autre membre que lorsque celui-ci fendit dans l'air pour ébrécher son minois de porcelaine.

- Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de parler, invectiva l'homme. A défaut de l'éduquer, il la dresserait pour être obéi.

- de quel droit invites-tu des gens! Continua-t-il en déambulant dans la suite beaucoup trop onéreuse pour une galeuse. Il se décida, tant pis si sa femme l'ennuierait avec ses pleurnicheries niaises et sentimentales. On ne pouvait contester son autorité, la bafouer et souiller sa réputation d'homme fréquentable qu'il avait réussi à forger auprès des plus honorables membres de la dynastie Black après tant de labeur et de temps consacré auprès des vieillards séniles et gâteux. Plutôt mourir ou mieux qu'_**elle**_ meure!

- Tu es privé de toute existence jusqu'à ce que je concède du contraire… Tu n'iras pas à Poudlard! Tu n'auras plus aucune distraction, uniquement tes réflexions sur la valeur et la dignité de la famille Black, ta famille à moins que tu ne continuasses à me provoquer de la sorte! Tu n'as plus besoin de meubles, de décorations et de divertissements.

Joignant l'action à la parole, il renversa les meubles qu'il trouvait à son passage, bouscula l'adolescente pour se frayer un passage vers le pupitre qui fut envoyé contre les parois vert amande. Il se brisa révélant son contenu. Sir Black d'un sortilège fit venir les papiers dans ses mains. Il lut à la va-vite, consterné de ne pas tout comprendre des quelques mots aperçus.

- Quels sont ces écrits? Quelle est cette mission? Tu es sortie? Questionna-t-il, l'air ébahi. Comment avait-elle réussi à déjouer les surveillances mises en place? Pour aller où? Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans les alentours, elle n'avait pas sa baguette pour faire appel au vulgaire magicobus… Si elle avait réussi ce tour de passe-passe, pouvait-on s'en tenir aux affirmations de son cadet quant à sa pureté.

Lorelei n'eut pas l'affront de répondre à mesure que les yeux de son géniteur déchiffraient le billet.

Lorelei n'eut pas le temps d'éclairer son paternel sur ses agissements et encore moins de clarifier la raison de son incursion dans sa suite. Après tout, il avait désormais une véritable raison de laisser pourrir le fruit de ses entrailles.

Lorelei ne comprit donc pas que l'hurlement effroyable qui suivit cette sombre découverte sembla provenir du rez-de-chaussée. En réalité, il lui paraissait même en déceler plusieurs dont un résonnant familier, celui de sa mère. Jehan Hubert Black écoutait tout autant ahuri, comme si le temps était suspendu, qu'il faisait un ténébreux cauchemar… Il gifla sa fille qui chuta, l'immobilisa de douleur à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et tenta de redevenir maitre de la situation. Il partit à la recherche de ce remue-ménage qui le perturbait mais le secourait en l'éloignant du coup de massue qu'un troll avait du lui octroyer car il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir convenablement et faisait naitre en lui quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la peur.

___________________ __________________________________________________________________

Lorelei, étendue au sol, reprit son souffle coupé par l'élan de son père. Le vacarme qui siégeait aux étages inférieurs était des plus affolants. On avait l'impression qu'une bataille s'y déroulait. Les gueulements devenaient de plus en plus insistants. Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille, la poussant à se relever au plus vite. Elle ne savait si elle devait sortir ou rester dans son cloître. Soudain, un sourd grondement près de l'entrée la figea dans la terreur. Un long museau grisâtre dépassait de l'embrasure de la porte, bougeant par à-coup de haut en bas comme si la bête acquiesçait ou appelait à suivre cette piste. Lorelei recula doucement tout en cherchant une esquive à l'affrontement ou de manière plus désespérée une arme pour se défendre.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toute logique avait quitté l'esprit de Lorelei, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui passait mais elle savait que sa vie était en danger. L'instinct de survie devint maître du corps de la demoiselle, si peu habituée à laisser cours aux impulsions primitives. Comment réussit-elle à quitter la chambre, elle l'ignorait. Pourquoi était-elle en train de courir dans le couloir? Quelle était ce cri aigüe qui lui perçait les oreilles, si ce n'était sa propre voix… Elle avait mal, elle regarda à sa gauche, son frère tenait fermement son bras, la trainant parmi les allées, changeant brutalement de direction à chaque embranchement. Quelque chose de poisseux s'était étalé sur son corps… du sang…

Les créatures étaient à leur suite bien qu'elles se soient plusieurs fois fracassées le crâne à chaque croisement des étroits vestibules. Juste après un virage ardu, Un souffle humide et fétide stridula près de sa joue gauche, une masse de fourrure et de muscles déferla sur son frère. Lorelei se jeta à son tour sur l'amas de poils et de crocs, lança sa main droite sur le dos de la bête, un magma rouge en découla, la lame d'argent qu'elle tenait à cette main offrit aussi une odeur acre de chair brûlé. Un gémissement lancinant et l'effondrement du prédateur, Siegfried parvint à se dégager de l'horreur. Ils reprirent leur course, Lorelei tenait serrée dans sa poigne l'arme au métal noble tout autant que son cadet pointait sa baguette à chaque pressentiment de danger. Les autres monstres semblaient s'être dispersés dans les dédales de couloirs, un silence de mort y régnait, vaincu par moment par les rugissements des animaux. Ils marchèrent plus doucement, n'osant éveiller leur présence. Ils cherchaient, ils ne savaient pas quoi, peut-être un signe de vie, ou plutôt un accroc prouvant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, car il n'y avait plus d'espoir à avoir dans ces ténèbres qui furent leur demeure.

Un mouvement à leur droite retint leur attention. D'un coup, une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Lorelei qui sursauta et exprima sa frayeur d'un bref cri. Cette menotte fine et blanche n'était que celle de leur mère qui se dévoila d'un discret lumos. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre, sa main caressant, touchant, palpant les deux corps de ses enfants, rassurante et rassurée. Le chemin choisi les menait vers l'antre du savoir ténébreux, pièce hautement protégée. C'était une bonne idée, le temps que la lune disparût.

La perspective de sécurité s'annihila dès lors que des râles bestiaux se firent entendre. Un être plus loup qu'humain se posta devant l'accès, ses pattes antérieurs raclèrent le sol, lacérant le parquet, puis s'immobilisèrent. Il bondit. Un sort propulsa l'animal contre une tapisserie qui se décrocha sous l'impact. Un autre sortilège enferma la créature dans ce piège d'étoffes. Embla Black n'avait rien oublié de ses cours du collège. Une certaine excitation mêlée à l'effroi de la situation la rendait alerte et efficace… Après tout, l'Allemagne était un des pays les plus infestés par ces créatures, tout sorcier germain attentif aux leçons de défense savait comment les combattre. Attendre que le ventre se dévoile, partie la plus fragilisée de la physionomie, ne pas courir car il fallait toujours l'attaquer de face, ne pas le laisser s'approcher pour ne pas être corrompu à son tour. Embla Black se sentit enfin utile, importante, sa nature de mère prenait tout son éclat tandis qu'elle protégeait sa progéniture, ses bébés.

Une deuxième créature apparut, Embla Black était décidée, elle libérerait le passage pour ses chérubins au péril de sa vie, Elle leva la baguette…

Elle n'entendit pas le « ploc » à ses cotés et ne comprit qu'elle ne transplanait qu'à la vue du papier peint de l'antique bibliothèque, un elfe de maison tenait sa robe. Elle regarda les alentours, son mari blafard et colérique tassé au fond de la salle, plusieurs elfes apeurés l'encerclant, son fils, l'air perdu, tournant sur place, repoussant l'elfe qui le touchait, des larmes aux yeux et finalement murmurant angoissé:

- Où est Lorelei?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Une nouveau monstre s'avançait, sa mère se mit en position de combat. Lorelei regardait passive et fascinée cette démonstration de force tranquille. Elle chercha la main de son frère, tourna la tête des deux côtés, il n'y avait personne!… elle se retourna vers sa mère…

Elle avait, elle aussi, disparu… Il ne restait que la bête s'approchant avec une apparente sérénité sur le festin qui l'attendait.

L'adrénaline s'était dissoute du corps de la jeune fille, persuadée que sa mère la ramènerait saine et sauve… Elle n'eut qu'une réaction, crier, hurler, pleurer, éclater son désarroi:

-MUTTI! MUTTI! HILF! MUTTI! HILF! Ich will nicht sterben! Ich habe Angst! MUTTI! Allein will ich nicht sterben! HILF! MUTTI! Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Le lycanthrope avait sauté, elle eut juste le temps d'esquiver. Le loup se repositionna aussitôt prêt à la dévorer. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, elle regardait la bête, évaluant la longueur des crocs, elle préférait mourir que souffrir. Un bruit détourna ses réflexions et son regard, le loup plongea sur elle profitant de son inattention. Etendue au sol, Lorelei protégea son visage de son bras, la gueule acéré se répit de ce membre en premier. Une fulgurante douleur traversa ses veines et artères, son sang brûlait, ses rétines semblaient s'enflammer, un dernier sursaut de vie lui donna la force nécessaire pour déplacer la patte de l'hybride qui bloquait son bras armé d'argent. Déséquilibré, le canidé relâcha sa prise, Lorelei plongea sa main plusieurs fois vers son bourreau mais elle ne taillada que l'air et quelques poils. D'un coup, la bête s'éloigna de la jeune fille. Lorelei s'échappa maladroitement de la zone d'attaque du loup. Elle entrevit sa mère pointant sa baguette sur l'agresseur, devant la porte ouverte du lieu protecteur. Embla Black lança plusieurs enchantements tout en se déplaçant sur le côté pour attirer l'attention de la créature. Elle voulait donner l'accès libre à sa fille; Elle énonça doucement la démarche à suivre d'une voix maternelle et relaxante:

- Loreilei! Betritt! Es geht mir gut! Keine Sorgen! Ich kann es töten! Langsamer, Lorelei! Du hast Zeit!

Lorelei essayait de se mouvoir avec lenteur. Mais plus le temps passait, plus sa mère avait de pas à faire pour retrouver la sécurité. Lorelei observait sa mère jouer savamment avec la bête quand elle vit luire deux points jaunes dans le dos de sa mutti. Elle n'eut le temps de parler. Sa mère, entendant un grondement derrière elle, tourna la tête pour pivoter, lâchant son attention, le premier loup bondit tandis que le second balaya les jambes de la lady d'un coup de patte. Les deux monstres travaillèrent rapidement, avant que le corps tout entier toucha le sol, la jugulaire avait été embrochée par leurs canines tranchantes. Une mare rougeâtre s'étendait autour de la victime qui tenait toujours sa baguette. Lorelei était pétrifiée de pure terreur. Ce n'était pas possible. Un hurlement à ses côtés ne changea rien à la donne. Les carnassiers aux babines rougies par le sang nourricier braquèrent leurs étranges pupilles dans sa direction. Elle s'en fichait… Elle le méritait… Si elle n'avait pas crié, sa bonne mutti serait vivante et heureuse auprès de son mari et de son fils… Quelqu'un la tira en arrière, pénétrant ainsi dans la sombre bibliothèque, referma la porte, tourna son visage et la fixa dans les yeux. Siegfried vociférait, cherchant à faire réagir sa sœur tétanisée. Lorelei avait perdu l'ouïe, la vue, le toucher, le goût… Elle avait tué sa mère…

Lorelei se laissait envahir par le vide et le désespoir. Elle ne tressaillit pas quand son père la frappa, ni quand il prit la lame de sa main et la glissa sous la gorge, elle ferma juste les yeux attendant de voir la rivière qui menait aux enfers…

Elle ne sentit rien, elle entendit du bruit par contre, des bousculades, des pleurs. Les gens étaient donc toujours aussi pressées, à moins qu'il n'existât encore quelques peurs et frayeurs à avoir dans ce monde-là. Elle pourrait peut-être voir sa mère avant qu'elles ne soient séparées. Elle ouvrit les yeux… Elle ne comprit pas, elle était toujours dans la bibliothèque, était-elle devenue un fantôme… Son frère était agenouillé à côté d'elle, il pleurait tenant dans ses paumes la lame embrunie d'avoir tant poignardé. Oui, elle devait être morte… Siegfried sanglotait, il balbutiait des phrases incohérentes:

- Mutti… voulait pas… pas ma faute…

Il se pencha et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Lorelei, enfouissant sa frimousse contre son ventre.

-Lorelei… Il est mort… pas ma faute…

* * *

Traductions: phrases de Lorelei en allemand: Maman,maman! Au secours! maman! à l'aide!Je ne veux pas mourir! maman! j'ai peur! maman! au secours! je ne veux pas mourir toute seule.

Phrases d'Embla Black en allemand: Lorelei, rentre!ça va pour moi! ne t'inquiètes pas! Je peux largement le tuer! plus lentement, lorelei, tu as le temps!

* * *

Si je vous disiez que vous auriez pu le savoir dès le début? lol! ( pas facile, bon)

Certains documents s'éclaircissent largement maintenant. Quoique ça devrait vous faire réfléchir!

des théories, je serais ravi d'en prendre connaissance!


End file.
